Bienvenue dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard
by Friday Queen
Summary: Jess est la nouvelle poursuiveuse de Serpentard, pour sa dernière année elle va pouvoir jouer avec son équipe mais aussi faire face à Skye Parkin, la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor. Inspirée de Hogwarts Mystery. Jess/Skye
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer : Harry Potter ne m'appartient pas, ni ces personnages.

Note : La nouvelle mise à jour d'Hogwarts Mystery m'a inspiré, notamment l'image de chargement du début. Il n'y a pas besoin de jouer au jeu pour comprendre l'histoire, d'ailleurs mise à part Skye il n'y a aucun personnage du jeu.

* * *

**Bienvenue dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard**

**Chapitre 1**

« Jessica Wells, bienvenue dans l'équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard ! »

Jessica, ou Jess comme certains préféraient l'appeler, n'en croyait pas ses oreilles quand Matt Byrne, le capitaine de l'équipe de Serpentard lui annonça la nouvelle le lendemain des sélections. Elle était en Septième année, donc sa dernière année au Collège Poudlard, et enfin elle était dans l'équipe. Elle était attrapeuse aux côtés de Yukio Kato et d'Emily Tate, tous les deux en Sixième année. Pendant que la joie s'installait en elle, elle entendit que leur capitaine dire qu'il y avait une autre nouvelle recrue : Brad Brown un Troisième année qui serait leur nouvel attrapeur.

-Jess c'est génial ! Je suis tellement contente pour toi, s'exclama Nicole, une des meilleures amies de Jess avant de l'engloutir dans ses bras.

-Tu vas être géniale.

Une seconde paire de bras se serra autour d'elle, c'était Andrew, le petit ami de Nicole qui partageait leur joie. Il aurait aimé postuler pour le poste de gardien, malheureusement c'était Matt, leur capitaine, qui conservait le poste.

Aux anges Jess souriait dans la Salle Commune sous le Lac. Cette nouvelle année ne pouvait pas mieux commencer. Les trois amis décidèrent d'aller célébrer cette bonne nouvelle en allant déjeuner. En chemin vers la Grande Salle ils trouvèrent Lucy, ainsi que Sam le petit ami de Jess. Ils étaient eux aussi en Septième année mais à Serdaigle. Sans attendre Jess annonça la bonne nouvelle aux deux autres élèves.

-Félicitations !

-Oui félicitations, je suis heureux que tu ais réussi, lui dit Sam avant de l'embrasser chastement, mais tu es sûr ? Cette année il faut aussi que tu te concentres sur tes ASPIC.

-Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas, répondit-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, parfois son petit ami était un peu focalisé sur ses études. Tu viendras quand même me voir ?

-Bien sûr.

Il lui vola un dernier baiser, Jess lui sourit avant de le prendre par le bras pour continuer de marcher jusqu'à la Grande Salle. Contrairement à elle, Sam n'aimait pas le Quidditch, il trouvait que c'était un sport barbare et une perte de temps. Sur ce point, ils étaient totalement différents, en effet elle voulait travailler dans le Quidditch, pas en tant que joueuse elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas le niveau, mais plutôt dans la direction ou dans le commercial, son souhait le plus cher avait toujours été de faire une carrière professionnelle autour de ce sport, Sam quant à lui voulait être médicomage.

Le groupe d'amis arriva dans la Grande Salle quelques minutes plus tard. Il y avait déjà beaucoup d'élèves en train de déjeuner et le niveau sonore des conversations était étrangement élevé. Les résultats des nouvelles équipes de Quidditch avaient été affiché un peu plus tôt, nul doute que tout le monde, ou presque, devait parler de cela.

Les Serpentard et les Serdaigle se séparèrent pour aller s'asseoir à leurs tables respectives. Assez rapidement certains de leurs camarades félicitèrent Jess à leur tour pour sa présence dans l'équipe des Serpents. Elle se rendit compte que quelques élèves des autres maisons jetaient des coups d'œil vers elle cependant presque tout le monde ne parlait que deux autres joueurs : Skye Parkin et et Noah Taylor.

Skye Parkin était la poursuiveuse de Gryffondor, elle était dans l'équipe depuis sa seconde année elle occupait ce poste de cinq ans et était indétrônable, que cela soit à cause de son nom ou à cause de ses qualités de joueuse.

Noah Taylor était un Serdaigle de Sixième année, il était dans l'équipe de sa maison depuis deux ans. L'an dernier il avait été unanimement salué par les fans de Quidditch de Poudlard. Il avait attrapé le vif d'or à chacun de ses matchs, permettant à Serdaigle de gagner la coupe.

Tout le monde savait qu'à ce jour, s'il y avait deux élèves qui pouvaient continuer de jouer au Quidditch après Poudlard, c'était bel et bien ces deux joueurs. Jess admirait Skye depuis qu'elle avait commencé à joueur à Poudlard. Skye descendait d'une famille qui pratiquait le Quidditch depuis des années, son père jouait encore avec les Vagabonds de Wigtown. Le monde sorcier attendait de voir si sa fille allait le rejoindre dans les années à venir.

-Chez les Gryffondor ils ont gardé presque la même équipe, le seul nouveau joueur c'est le gardien.

Jess leva ses yeux vers la table des Gryffondor à la cherche du nouveau gardien. Elle le repéra facilement, c'était sûrement un Quatrième année, il attirait l'attention de beaucoup de ses camarades, à sa droite se trouvait Charlie Weasley qui était attrapeur depuis l'an dernier. Les yeux de Jess se posèrent ensuite sur Skye Parkin qui n'était pas loin, elle fut surprise de voir que la Gryffondor la regardait elle aussi.

Sentant son cœur s'emballer dans sa poitrine, Jess détourna le regard. Elle se sentait intimidée par la joueuse. Les deux Septièmes années avaient beau avoir des cours en commun, Jess n'avait quasiment jamais parlé à Skye. La Gryffondor était presque toujours avec son cousin Pete, avec sa petite amie avant qu'elle ne quitte Poudlard l'an dernier, ou alors elle était en train de s'entraîner avec son équipe. Elle savait que c'était étrange pour une Serpentard d'admirer et d'encourager une Gryffondor, la rivalité entre leurs maisons étant légendaires, cependant elle n'était pas ce que les sorciers pouvaient appeler une Serpentard de pure souche. Elle se fichait donc des conventions.

Sa mère était une Poufsouffle tandis que son père et ses deux grands frères étaient des Gryffondor. Sa famille avait été étonnée de la savoir répartie à Serpentard, il n'y avait que son grand-père maternel, qui avait été fier, étant le seul autre Serpentard de la famille. Dorénavant il lui tardait d'annoncer à son grand-père qu'elle était dans l'équipe de Quidditch car son grand-père était non seulement un Serpentard mais il avait aussi joué en professionnel durant trois saisons avec les Frelons de Wimbourne.

Jess écrirait à sa famille après ces cours de la journée pour leur faire de la nouvelle. Elle se doutait que ses frères seraient aussi très heureux pour elle. C'était notamment grâce à eux qu'elle était dans l'équipe, la fratrie des Wells avait beaucoup joué au Quidditch pendant leurs vacances depuis leur plus jeune âge. Connor et Ethan, ses frères, avaient eux aussi fait partie de l'équipe de Quidditch de leur maison durant leur scolarité. Jess avait toujours voulu en faire autant.

-Je sais que Taylor est excellent mais je pense qu'il faudra se méfier de Weasley, il n'est qu'en troisième année mais il a beaucoup de potentiel, dit Andrew mâchant sa brioche.

-C'est possible, l'an dernier il a quand même prit la place de Sinclair à poste d'attrapeur, lui répondit Jess.

Pensive et essayant de calculer les chances de sa maison de gagner la coupe cette année, Jess se servit à boire. Elle était impatiente de commencer.

Le lendemain elle reçut les réponses enthousiastes de ses parents, ses frères, ses cousins et ses grands-parents. Elle fut émue en lisant les mots de son grand-père mais surtout quand il lui fit parvenir un de ses vieux souafles d'entrainement. Ses parents lui avait aussi envoyé son Comète 260 pour ses futurs matchs.

Rapidement elle put apprendre à manier son balai grâce aux entraînements qui commèrent fin septembre. La première fois qu'elle enfila la robe de Quidditch verte de son équipe Jess se sentit incroyablement fière, presque invincible. Elle se regarda dans le miroir des vestiaires, ses cheveux blonds contrastant avec la robe verte. Lucy l'avait souvent taquinée sur le fait que ses yeux bleus iraient mieux avec les couleurs de Serdaigle, mais ses yeux allaient quand même très bien avec sa tenue verte. Elle sourit passant ses mains sur ses avant bras pour lisser sa robe.

-C'est quelque chose n'est-ce pas ?

Jess sursauta en entendant la voix de son coéquipier Yukio. Lui aussi dans sa robe, il se tenait à ses côtés un sourire taquin sur ses lèvres. La blonde rougit presque malgré elle.

-Oui je...

Devant son hésitation, le Serpentard se mit à rire.

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, moi aussi la première fois que j'ai essayé ma tenue j'étais fier comme un paon.

Yukio interpella Emily ainsi que Brad, le nouvel attrapeur. Jess eut envie de s'enterrer dans un trou, elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde s'attroupe autour d'elle.

-Emily tu as toujours ton appareil photo ?

La poursuiveuse attrapa l'appareil qui était dans son cassier.

-Allez les deux nouveaux, on sourit.

Maladroitement Jess sentit Brad se presser à ses côtés. Ils sourirent avant de se faire éblouir par le flash de l'appareil photo.

-Parfait, je vous donnerai les photos plus tard, maintenant on va s'entraîner, s'exclama Emily.

Brad et Jess échangèrent un regard puis s'élancèrent avec leurs camarades jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch. Elle fut satisfaite de constater qu'elle s'intégra bien dans l'équipe, ses partenaires poursuiveurs Emily et Yukio lui apprirent beaucoup et ils travaillèrent bien ensemble. Une bonne entente entre les trois poursuiveurs était essentiel pour qu'une équipe ait l'ambition de gagner des matchs.

Leurs entraînements étaient agréables grâce à la douceur de la fin du mois de septembre. Jess se doutait qu'être dehors à cette période était plus délectable qu'au mois de mars. Elle avait aussi constaté avec étonnement qu'à chaque fois, des spectateurs étaient présents dans les tribunes, souvent des Serpentard mais pas que.

-Yukio.

Le poursuiveur vola à ses côtés pour la rejoindre.

-Ouais ?

-C'est la deuxième fois que je vois Skye Parkin dans les gradins, c'est normal ? demanda Jess.

Son coéquipier haussa les épaules.

-Elle est tout le temps dans les gradins quand les entraînements sont ouverts aux autres élèves, ne le prend pas comme un espionnage, elle aime un peu trop le Quidditch c'est tout.

Agrippant son balai Jess regarda vers les gradins où Skye était assis seule. La première fois qu'elle avait vu l'autre poursuiveuse les regarder elle avait été déstabilisée et avait fait tombé le souafle quelques fois, sachant que ses faits et gestes étaient vus par la Gryffondor. Les autres élèves de l'équipe n'avaient pas semblé trouver cela étrange et elle n'avait pas osé en parler, avant cette fois-ci.

A cet instant, comme si Skye les avait entendus, la Gryffondor leva ses yeux vers elle et leurs regards se croisèrent. Même si elle était impressionnée et que ses joues étaient brûlantes, elle garda son regard dans celui de Skye. Elle leva un sourcil pour lui faire croire qu'elle était sereine puis se pencha son sur balai pour rejoindre ses coéquipiers.

Ils avaient un entrainement à finir.

Il y avait encore des beaux jours en début Octobre, ce fut pour cela que Jess décida d'aller s'entraîner toute seule un samedi matin, pendant que Nicole dormait toujours et que Sam était sûrement en train de travailler à la bibliothèque. Elle aimait les entraînements avec ses coéquipiers mais elle avait aussi envie de se retrouver seule dans le stade, seule avec son balai et le souafle. Elle ne resta pas seule longtemps, elle vit Skye dans les gradins moins d'une dizaine de minutes après s'être envolée. Sentant que sa concentration et son calme n'étaient plus de mise, elle atterrit sur le terrain puis se dirigea vers les vestiaires pour se doucher. Sous l'eau elle se demanda pourquoi la joueuse phare de Gryffondor passait ainsi son temps à regarder les autres joueurs.

Une fois à l'extérieur du stade le souafle de son grand-père sous le bras, elle avait laissé son balai dans le casier réservé aux Serpentard, elle vit que Skye était toujours là. Son épaule était posée nonchalamment contre le mur sur stade. Elle était calme, dans son élément, comme si elle possédait l'endroit. Durant l'été, Skye avait teint le bout de ses cheveux bruns en bleus. La première fois qu'elle l'a avait ainsi Jess avait été étonnée, maintenant qu'elle regardait l'autre joueuse, elle se dit que cela allait bien avec son éternelle veste bleue aux multiples blasons cousus.

-Donc tu es la nouvelle poursuiveuse de Serpentard, annonça-t-elle d'une voix posée.

-Comme tu peux le voir.

Le corps de Jess était tendu, elle avait toujours voulu parler à Skye depuis qu'elle l'a vu pour son premier match de Quidditch, cependant maintenant elle voulait fuir. Elle ne se sentait pas à l'aise en compagnie de l'autre élève.

Pourquoi était-elle venue la voir alors qu'elle s'entraînait seule ? Pourquoi l'avait-elle attendue ?

Pour l'espionner ? La menacer ?

Les yeux de Skye se posèrent sur le souafle qu'elle tenait contre elle.

-Ton grand-père jouait avec les Frelons, je suppose que c'est à lui ?

L'emblème de l'équipe était encore visible sur la balle même s'il avait été quelque peu effacé avec le temps et à force d'être manipulé.

-Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde, répondit-elle avec méfiance, elle n'aimait pas savoir que Skye connaissait des informations sur elle.

Toute cette situation la dérangeait sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi. Skye s'éloigna du mur contre lequel elle était appuyée.

-Je voulais savoir si c'était lui qui t'avais appris certains de tes mouvements, car tu es assez raide sur ton balai. Tu vas devoir continuer de t'entraîner avant ton premier match. C'est certain.

Les yeux de Jess s'écarquillèrent et ses poings se serrèrent, vexée de la remarque de la Gryffondor.

-Désolée mais tout le monde ne s'appelle pas Parkin et vient au monde avec un balai entre les jambes.

Sans attendre de réponse Jess partit en direction du château en faisant bien attention à frapper l'épaule de Skye quand elle passa à sa hauteur.

Quel culot !

Elle grogna et maudit l'autre joueuse jusqu'à son dortoir où elle se laissa tomber sur son lit. A ses côtés Nicole émergea enfin de son sommeil. Elle attendit que son amie soit éveillée pour l'accompagner jusqu'à la Grande pour déjeuner. Jess avait le ventre noué et ne mangea pas sous le regard étonnée de Nicole.

Plus tard ce matin là, le groupe d'amis de Jess était près du lac à profiter du soleil.

-Et là elle me dit que je suis raide et je dois encore m'entraîner !

Jess faisait les cents pas en expliquant sa rencontre avec Skye à Nicole, Sam, Lucy et Andrew. Elle était toujours aussi furieuse.

-Sale morve de troll, répondit Lucy.

-Mais elle a raison.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Sam qui venait de parler, alors qu'il lisait son livre.

-Pardon ?

-Il faut toujours s'entraîner pour être meilleur, elle aussi doit passer son temps à faire les mêmes mouvements encore et encore, expliqua-t-il comme si c'était une évidence.

-Peut-être, mais il y a des façons de le dire, stupides Gryfffondor qui pensent tout savoir, ajouta Nicole.

Jess sera les dents, une partie d'elle savait que son petit ami avait raison. Skye passait une grande partie de son temps à s'entraîner, c'était connu. Pourtant elle ne pourrait s'empêcher d'être énervée par ce qu'avait dit la Gryffondor. Boudeuse elle s'assit à côté de Sam puis se blottit contre lui, il continua de lire mais posa donc bras autour d'elle et lui caressa le dos pour la calmer. Elle s'apaisa peu à peu, regardant Sam lire, Nicole, Lucy et Andrew parler entre eux de leur future sortie à Pré-Au-Lard.

Finalement elle parvint quelque peu à passer outre, le soir lorsqu'elle vit Skye manger à sa table elle détourna son regard mais son agressivité envers la Gryffondor n'était pas aussi forte. Elle préféra se concentrer sur ses études, ses entraînements, ses amis et Sam plutôt que sur l'autre élève. Elle n'était pas importante après tout.

**A suivre**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le premier match de la saison eut lieu la veille d'Halloween. Il opposait Gryffondor à Serdaigle. Le stade était plein car il y avait de forte chance que l'équipe qui gagne se match soit l'équipe qui gagne la coupe. Jess était dans les gradins avec Nicole, Andrew et Lucy. Durant tout le match elle n'eut d'yeux que pour Skye et ses mèches bleues. Elle était encore plus époustouflante que l'an dernier, se disait-elle. Le talent de la Gryffondor éclipsa le ressentiment qu'elle avait pour Skye après leur rencontre un mois plus tôt. Skye réussit à marquer deux buts en moins de trois minutes et elle ne put s'empêcher d'applaudir face à son agilité. Lorsque Skye marqua le but suivant elle vola non loin de là où elle se trouvait et leurs regards se croisèrent, à cet instant Skye sourit avec fierté et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Jess écarquilla les yeux. Pourquoi faisait-elle cela ?

Etait-elle en train d'essayer de la déstabiliser ? De l'intimider ? De la provoquer ?

Discrètement elle regarda autour d'elle. Personne ne sembla s'être rendue compte du geste de la poursuiveuse, pas même ses amis.

La blonde n'avait eu aucun contact avec elle depuis qu'elles avaient parlé devant le stade de Quidditch, alors pourquoi faisait-elle cela maintenant ?

Confuse, Jess reporta son attention sur le match où Gryffondor venait encore de marquer. Malheureusement malgré les 70 points que marqua Skye et des 40 autres de ses coéquipiers, Serdaigle gagna le match lorsque Noah Taylor attrapa le vif d'or, après une dure bataille contre Charlie Weasley.

-Taylor est vraiment extraordinaire, dit Andrew après le match.

-Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi une balle peut valoir tant de points, je suis contente que Serdaigle ait gagné mais parfois ça me parait injuste, les poursuiveurs d'en face étaient vraiment meilleur que les nôtres, notre gardien n'était pas extraordinaire non plus, répondit Lucy.

Jess sourit en entendant Andrew défendre le Quidditch auprès de la Serdaigle, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils avaient ce genre de conversation. Lucy avait une mère sorcière et un père moldu, elle n'avait pas grandi dans un foyer où le Quidditch avait une grande importance comme Jess ou Andrew. Contrairement à Sam qui ne venait à aucun des matchs, Lucy essayait de comprendre l'engouement de ses amis pour ce sport. Nicole quant à elle n'était pas aussi engagé que son petit ami et Jess, mais elle ne ratait aucun match à Poudlard.

Alors que ses amis avaient un débat passionné, auquel elle aurait aimé participer, elle décida de les laisser pour aller rejoindre Sam qui révisait à la bibliothèque avec David, son meilleur ami. Les deux Serdaigle avaient pour ambition de travailler ensemble en tant que médicomage à Saint Magouste, ils étaient assez inséparables depuis ce début d'année, le nez toujours fourré dans leurs révisions.

Cette année Halloween tomba un dimanche et une petite fête fut organisée aux Trois Balais à Pré-Au-Lard pour les élèves de Poudlard durant l'après-midi. Jess était assise sur les genoux de Sam qui était en train de parler avec Andrew, elle buvait tranquillement sa bièraubeurre quand Noah Taylor entra dans le pub. Le joueur de Serdaigle fut accueilli par une ovation, il sembla presque gêné mais répondit à la foule en levant les mains pour saluer les personnes présentes, abordant un léger rictus.

Certains des Gryffondor ne participèrent pas à l'accueil chaleureux du joueur. Jess ne put retenir un sourire sarcastique. Inconsciemment elle chercha Skye parmi les Lions et la trouva en compagnie de son cousin Pete et d'une Sixième année de Poufsouffle. La Poufsouffle, dont Jess ne connaissait pas le nom, avait une chevelure rousse remplit de boucles. Jess fut impressionnée par tant de cheveux et se douta qu'elle devait passer beaucoup de temps à l'entretenir. La rousse parlait avec animation à Skye qui semblait mal à l'aise, Pete quant à lui avait un sourire énigmatique sur ses lèvres. Il était amusé par quelque chose qui échappait à Jess qui fronça les sourcils.

Un rire se fit entendre à sa droit et Jess se tourna vers Nicole qui regardait dans la même direction qu'elle.

-Depuis que Parkin et Roberts ne sont plus ensemble, elle attire l'attention de certaines filles.

-Elles ne sont plus ensemble ?

-Non, ça s'est fini cet été. Roberts est partie en Australie je crois.

Jess hocha la tête, Nicole connaissait tous les potins du château, si elle disait que Skye et sa petite amie n'étaient plus ensembles, cela devait être vrai. Elle regarda à nouveau en direction de la célèbre joueuse et soudain elle comprit pourquoi Pete avait l'air si amusé. Il était clair que Skye n'était pas intéressée par la Poufsouffle mais elle écoutait poliment la rousse, comme si elle n'osait pas lui dire d'aller voir ailleurs. Au lieu de l'aider, son cousin semblait apprécier voir Skye dans cette situation.

Leur premier match était dans moins de deux semaines, l'équipe de Serpentard s'entraînait donc sans relâche. Plus la date approchait, plus Jess sentait la pression monter, d'autant plus que Poufsouffle avait un excellent gardien. Aux entraînements elle voyait que leur jeune attrapeur aussi était très concentré. Ils étaient tous les deux les nouveaux, lorsque le match arriva enfin et que Jess enfila sa tenue de Quidditch elle sentait son cœur battre très fort dans la poitrine.

– Comment tu te sens ?

Brad leva ses yeux vers elle alors qu'il ajustait ses protections des avant-bras.

-Un peu plus stressé que toi je suppose.

Jess lui sourit puis rejoignit les autres poursuiveurs, quelques instants plus tard on vint les chercher pour rentrer sur le terrain. Jess enfourcha son balai puis l'éleva dans les airs du stade. Elle avait été à tous les matchs depuis sa première année et s'était entraînée depuis le début de celle-ci. Pourtant rien de l'avait préparé à être au centre de tous les spectateurs, le bruit était incroyable. Puis les capitaines se serrèrent la main et Madame Bibine lâcha les balles.

Le match avait commencé.

Emily attrapa le souafle et essaya d'échapper aux poursuiveurs adverses, elle fonça vers les buts puis fit la passe à Yukio qui lança la balle à Jess. Tout en recevant le souafle elle vit du coin de l'œil Jenkins, un des poursuiveur, venir droit sur elle. Elle renvoya la balle à Yukio mais il se fit intercepter, quelques instants plus tard Emily parvint à rattraper la balle et à marquer.

Un rugissement de joie se fit entendre près des tribunes de Serpentard. Jess voulu regarder vers le public pour voir ses amis ou Sam mais le gardien de Poufsouffle avait déjà renvoyé la balle à un des ses coéquipiers. Elle n'avait pas le temps, elle devait se concentrer sur le match.

Matt arrêta un but et lui jeta la balle, après trois passes supplémentaires elle se retrouva face au gardien de Poufsouffle et tenta de marquer.

Sans succès.

Le souafle repartit dans les mains de Jenkins mais Yukio veillait au grain. Il s'empara du souafle et marqua un second but.

Poufsouffle marqua ses premiers points quelques instants plus tard, Emily avait baissé sa garde car un cognard lui était venue droit sur elle. Jess suivit sa coéquipière qui avait la mâchoire serrée, furieuse de s'être laissée distraire. Emily fit un signe de la main et Jess comprit qu'avec Yukio ils allaient faire une des nombreuses formations qu'ils avaient vu à l'entrainement. Les trois poursuiveurs se resserrèrent autour d'Emily puis au dernier moment elle fit la passe à Jess qui envoya le souafle de toute ses forces vers l'anneau le plus haut.

But.

Un cri de joie s'échappa de sa gorge et elle leva le point avec détermination. Elle venait de marquer ses premiers points dans la compétition. Un frisson agréable parcouru tout son corps quand elle entendit le commentateur prononcer son nom. Elle souriait à pleines dents et elle sentit Yukio la frapper dans le dos pour la féliciter. Cependant elle devait se reconcentrer sur son match, elle retourna prendre sa place aux côtés d'Emily qui lui fit un clin d'œil en souriant.

-C'est bien, mais ce n'est pas fini, lui dit-elle.

La blonde hocha la tête puis reporta son attention sur le jeu. Elle se sentait bien, le stress qu'elle avait ressenti avant le match était entièrement partit. Dorénavant toute son attention se situait sur le jeu, elle intercepta plusieurs souafles ce qui lui permit de marquer trois autres buts.

\- Wells est en feu pour son premier match ! disait Antony dans les hauts parleurs après son dernier but.

Un sourire fier se dessina sur les lèvres de la joueuse, elle suivit le souafle des yeux, essayant d'anticiper le prochain mouvement de ses adversaires lorsqu'elle se sentit quelque chose la frapper au niveau de l'épaule avec tant de force que cela faillit la propulser hors de son balai. Elle entendit le bruit du public alors qu'elle s'accrochait désespérément à son balai.

-Wells vient de recevoir un cognard de la part de Greenwood, je suppose qu'il voulait lui souhaiter la bienvenue !

Grimaçant Jess se massa l'épaule, cela faisait mal mais elle avait connu pire. Heureusement le batteur de Poufsouffle l'avait touché à l'épaule gauche et non la droite, cela lui permit de continuer le match mais elle se sentait plus maladroite et moins précise dans ses gestes. La douleur était tout de même très présente. Elle parvint à marquer un but de plus et finalement Brad attrapa le vif d'or.

Serpentard 310 Poufsouffle 140.

Toute l'équipe de Serpentard fonça vers Brad pour le féliciter. Durant les prochaines minutes à l'enlacer et saluer l'équipe adversaire, Jess oublia son épaule tant elle était heureuse. Ce fut sous la douche que la douleur se réveilla à nouveau. Elle aurait sûrement un hématome, mais ça valait le coup.

-Rendez-vous dans la salle commune pour fêter ça, annonça Matt, leur capitaine, avec joie et fierté.

Le sourire aux lèvres Jess sortit des vestiaires en compagne d'Emily quand elle vit Skye appuyé contre le stade, exactement comme la dernière fois.

-Hey Wells !

Les deux joueuses de Serpentard s'arrêtèrent et échangèrent un regard. Prudemment Jess s'approcha de Skye, Emily resta là où elle était les bras croisés. Planant non loin, pour montrer qu'elle était là en cas de besoin.

-Pas mal pour un premier match, dit Skye.

-Merci, répondit-elle en masquant son étonnement.

-Alors, qu'est-ce que ça fait de marquer son premier but ?

La blonde eut envie de sourire, se remémorant la sensation de joie absolue de cet instant, cependant elle resta neutre. Elle ne voulait pas montrer trop d'émotion à Skye tant qu'elle n'aurait pas compris à quel jeu jouait l'autre élève.

-C'était bien.

-Ouais, tu m'étonnes. Tiens, tu en auras besoin, ajouta Skye en lui lança un tube blanc que Jess attrapa avec dextérité.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-C'est pour ton épaule, une fois par jour suffit.

C'était une crème pour guérir plus vite se rendit-elle compte, et aussi apaiser la douleur.

-Pourquoi tu me donnes ça ?

Skye haussa les épaules en souriant.

-Tu devrais y aller, Tate t'attend, vous avez une fête de prévu je crois.

Sans attendre de réponse Skye s'éloigna, laissant Jess perdue avec la crème dans sa main. Elle la rangea dans sa poche puis rejoignit Emily.

-Qu'est-ce que qu'elle voulait ?

-Elle m'a donné une crème pour mon épaule. Pourquoi a-t-elle fait ça ?

-Parkin est une énigme pour tout le monde, qui sait pourquoi elle fait certaines choses. C'est une excellente joueuse de Quidditch mais les relations sociales ne sont pas son fort.

Les deux poursuiveuses se mirent à rire puis rejoignirent les cachots pour célébrer leur victoire. Sur le chemin elle trouva Nicole et Andrew, mais aucune trace de Lucy et Sam.

-C'était extraordinaire Jess, je suis tellement fière de toi ! s'exclama Nicole.

-Ouais, t'as assuré.

-Merci, c'était génial. Où sont Sam et Lucy ? Il faut qu'ils soient avec nous s'ils veulent rentrer dans la salle commune, Rogue a encore changé le mot de passe.

Ses amis échangèrent un regard inconfortable et Jess comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.

-Ils ne sont pas venus c'est ça ?

La déception était perceptible dans la voix. Ses amis n'eurent pas besoin de répondre car quelques instants plus tard elle les vit arriver en courant. Lucy avait son nom inscrit sur les joues et une écharpe de Serpentard, sûrement celle de Nicole. A ses côtés Sam arrivait d'un air coupable.

Ils n'avaient pas besoin de s'expliquer car Jess sut ce qu'il s'était passé, Lucy était bel et bien venue la voir et elle était allée chercher Sam à la fin du match.

-Je suis vraiment désolée Jess, je comptais venir, je te le jure mais avec David on avait un devoir de Runes à rendre et le temps est passé si vite…

Soudain l'euphorie de sa victoire fut réduite à néant. Sam avait préféré travailler son devoir plutôt que de venir la voir pour son premier match.

Son premier match !

Il n'allait y en avoir que trois et il n'était même pas capable de s'en rappeler.

-Allons y, dit-elle platement.

Elle n'avait même pas envie de lui parler. Derrière elle, elle entendit Lucy lui relater tous les détails du match. Elle se mordit la lèvre lorsqu'elle entendit Sam souffler de surprise lorsqu'il apprit qu'elle avait été touchée par un cognard.

-Mais tu vas bien ?

Il s'inquiétait pour elle ? Tant mieux, se dit-elle avec malice.

Jess ne lui répondit pas car ils entraient dans leur salle commune, quelqu'un avait mis de la musique et ses camarades virent la féliciter pour son premier match. Retrouvant son sourire elle passa sa soirée à rire avec ses amis, évitant avec subtilité Sam. Elle était en colère contre lui et elle ne voulait pas gâcher la fête à cause de cela.

-Je suis vraiment désolée, dit Sam avant de quitter la salle commune des Serpentard.

-Ecoute Sam, je sais que tu n'aime pas le Quidditch. Je l'ai toujours su et je ne t'en veux pas pour ça, je t'en veux parce que tu m'as dit que tu viendrais. Je préfère que tu me dises que tu ne viennes pas plutôt que de me faire espérer.

Honteux Sam hocha la tête soupirant Jess l'embrassa chastement, puis elle retourna dans son dortoir. Elle était épuisée, assise sur son lit elle prit la crème que lui avait donné Skye.

-Putain Jess ! Il t'a pas loupé, s'exclama Nicole en voyant son épaule.

-Ouais mais ça va aller, une fois ma cousine m'a carrément fait tomber de mon balai, ça ça faisait vraiment mal crois-moi.

Malgré tout, elle s'endormit sur l'autre épaule.

**A suivre**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

La bibliothèque était calme comme toujours. Les étudiants parlaient peu et à voix basse, ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres de Madame Pince qui rodait toujours dans les parages. Jess faisait partie de ces élèves silencieux, elle avait un parchemin à rendre pour le lendemain, contrairement à ce que pensait Sam le Quidditch n'avait pas retardé son travail, elle savait qu'elle pourrait y arriver à temps, cependant elle devait ne pas se laisser distraire durant son après-midi. Tout était une question d'organisation. Jess n'aurait pas rejoint d'équipe de Quidditch si elle ne se savait pas capable de passer ses ASPIC et s'entraîner.

-Tu l'as mis où le livre de Serena McCullen ?

Sans lever les yeux de son propre travail Sam lui répondit qu'il était allé le ranger un peu plus tôt. Soupirant doucement Jess se leva pour chercher le livre qu'il lui manquait, espérant trouver les réponses à ses questions. En s'approchant du rayon de Métamorphose, elle vit Skye dans l'allée des Créatures Magiques. Laissant pour le moment son livre, elle s'approcha de la Gryffondor. Il était rare de la voir seule dans le Château, habituellement son cousin était toujours avec elle. Jess décida d'en profiter.

-Hey Parkin, je voulais te remercier pour la crème, ça m'a fait du bien.

Un sourire sincère se dessina sur les lèvres de l'autre élève.

-Tant mieux, certains hématomes font vraiment mal.

-Ouais.

Les deux élèves se regardèrent, ne sachant pas quoi dire, elles étaient raides et gênées. Jess trouva cela étrange, Skye était toujours à l'aise, presque arrogante quand elle était sur le terrain de Quidditch ou dans les airs, mais quand elle était ailleurs elle se faisait discrète. C'était un contraste assez intriguant.

Jess lui sourit très légèrement à son tour puis retourna chercher le livre qu'elle voulait, lorsqu'elle retourna à sa place elle jeta un coup d'œil là où avait été Skye mais la Gryffondor n'était plus là. Sans parler à Sam, elle se remit à travailler.

Un samedi matin frais de Novembre, Jess se réveilla tôt et décida d'aller s'entraîner une petite heure toute seule. La semaine avait été longue, avec beaucoup de parchemins à rendre et deux entraînements de Quidditch en équipe. Elle aspirait à se retrouver quelques temps seule avec son balai et son souafle au grand air. D'un pas décidé elle marcha jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch mais en entrant sur la pelouse elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'était pas la seule à avoir décidé de venir s'entraîner un samedi matin.

Dans les airs se trouvait Skye.

La Gryffondor la repéra presque immédiatement et vint se poser à ses côtés.

-Pas de grasse mat' aujourd'hui ? demande Skye qui avait retrouvé son aura de confiance.

-Je ne suis vraiment une dormeuse, répondit Jess en haussant les épaules.

Skye fit passer son balai d'une épaule à une autre.

-Tu veux qu'on fasse un un contre un ? proposa la Gryffondor.

-Pourquoi tu voudrais t'entraîner avec moi ?

-Pourquoi pas ? C'est toujours mieux d'avoir un peu d'opposition.

Jess hésita, voulait-elle vraiment se confronter à Skye toute seule ? Elle était bien meilleure qu'elle, cela ne faisait aucun doute. D'autant plus que Serpentard contre Gryffondor était le prochain match qui allait avoir lieu avant les vacances de Noël.

Est-ce que la poursuiveuse voulait l'impressionner ? La décourager ?

Cependant elle n'était pas du style à renoncer à un défi, cela pouvait être bénéfique pour elle aussi.

-D'accord.

Elle posa son souafle au sol, elle ne voulait pas utiliser celui de son grand-père si Skye avait le sien. Les deux joueuses s'envolèrent sur leur balai pour se face à face. Skye enchanta un sifflet pour donner le départ de l'action. Jess avait le souafle en main et dès qu'elle entendit le sifflet elle serra la balle contre elle et s'élança vers les en-but adversaire. Son seul obstacle était l'autre joueuse en face d'elle. Skye semblait s'être transformée, elle n'avait plus son air joyeux ou moqueur, elle était pleinement concentrée sur Jess. Un étrange frisson parcouru l'échine de la Serpentard, puis elle serra une de ses mains autour du manche de son balai avant de s'élancer.

Jess parvint à éviter Skye qui arrivait droit sur elle mais l'autre poursuiveuse semblait avoir anticipé cela et quelques secondes plus tard elle sentit l'épaule de Skye cogner la sienne. Elle ne la lâchait pas, Jess fit tout son possible pour essayer de semer Skye mais elle restait bloquée contre elle, du côté où se trouvait son souafle. Soudain la Gryffondor frappa un grand coup dans la balle et Jess perdit son emprise. Skye rattrapa le souafle et ce fut au tour de Jess de poursuivre l'autre joueuse, malheureusement elle était en retard et Skye marqua un but dans l'anneau central.

Frustrée, Jess retourna prendre sa place tandis que Skye retrouvait aussi la sienne, le souafle entre les mains. La Gryffondor lui sourit puis elles attendirent que le sifflet donne le départ. Jess en profita pour regarder Skye avec attention. Elle devait essayer de trouver son point faible, sinon cela l'entrainement allait la rendre ridicule. Malheureusement il ne fallut à Skye que quelques secondes pour marquer un second but après que le sifflet ait sonné.

Durant les prochaines minutes Jess se battait bec et ongle pour essayer de marquer un but tandis qu'en face d'elle, Skye semblait se reposer sur ses lauriers. Très vite la Gryffondor avait marqué six buts et elle aucun.

Peu à peu sa frustration se transforma en énervement, ce qui était pire. Ses gestes étaient plus brusques et moins précis. Alors que Skye était en route pour marquer son septième but Jess fonça droit sur elle à pleine vitesse, d'un simple mouvement de bras Skye parvint à l'éviter. Jess avait mal calculé sa vitesse et la proximité des gradins, ce qui eut pour conséquence qu'elle frappa violemment un banc qui l'éjecta de son balai.

Son corps entier n'était que douleur mais le pire c'était son égo.

-Wells ! Par Godric, ça va ?

La vision flue, Jess vit Skye se poser à ses côtés.

-Tu peux bouger ? Où est-ce que tu as mal ?

Serrant les dents, Jess s'assit péniblement. Elle avait mal partout mais elle sentait que rien n'était cassé. Elle leva les yeux vers Skye qui avait laissé tomber son balai à terre et qui la regardait avec inquiétude. Cela la rendit furieuse. Elle se leva en cherchant du regard son balai.

-Ne te lève pas si vite tu…

-C'est bon ! Je vais bien, la coupa-t-elle avec colère.

-Tu es sûre ? Tu as fait une sacrée chute.

-Ouais, je sais merci. Je pense qu'on en a fini.

Jess sortit sa baguette et invoqua le souafle de son grand-père, ignorant la douleur sourde qui entourait son crane.

-Tu es sûre ? On peut essayer autrement…

-Non c'est bon.

Sans attendre de réponse, Jess s'éloigna. Elle était vexée.

Elle rentra direction au château et se dirigea vers la salle de bains des Préfets. Sam lui avait donné le mot de passe en début d'année, ce matin était la parfaite occasion pour l'utiliser. Cela lui permettrait surement de se calmer.

En sortant près d'une heure plus tard, légèrement plus détendue mais encore contrariée, Jess s'attendit à ce que tous les regards se tournent vers elle et se moque de sa piètre performance contre Skye. Car Skye avait dû dire à tout le monde ce qui s'était passé non ? Elle n'allait pas le garder pour elle, surtout pas quelques semaines avant le grand match en Serpentard et Gryffondor.

Pourtant elle retourna jusqu'aux cachots tranquillement et normalement. En arrivant dans son dortoir pour poser son souafle et vit que Nicole venait tout juste de se lever.

-Jess ! Tu es allée t'entraîner ? Un samedi matin ?

En voyant l'air épatée de son amie elle eut un rictus.

-Ouais, j'ai aussi eu le temps de prendre un bain.

Nicole grogna comme si les actes de Jess la fatiguait à elle.

-Tu m'accompagnes quand même à la Grande Salle ? J'ai encore quelques minutes avant qu'ils ne servent plus le petit déjeuné.

Jess accompagna ainsi son amie déjeuner. Elle garda pour elle ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt avec Skye. Elle n'était pas fière de s'être faite humilier par la Gryffondor. Ce fut pour cette raison qu'elle fit tout son possible pour éviter Skye les jours suivants.

Malheureusement tout ne se passa pas comme prévu, cela commença lorsque moins d'une semaine après tandis que Jess et Yukio discutaient tranquillement dans la cours du clocher.

-ATTAQUEEEE

Les deux Serpentard tournèrent la tête vers la voix d'un jeune élève de Gryffondor. Le Première année était avec son groupe d'amis quand soudain le chaos commença. Ils venaient de déclencher une attaque de bombabouse et malgré leur réflexe, Yukio et elle furent touchés.

L'odeur était horrible et Jess dût se résoudre à retourner au cachot jusqu'à son dortoir pour se laver puis se changer. Tout cela en un temps record car son cours de botanique allait commencer. Elle marcha rapidement hors de la cour, croisant le Professeur McGonagall qui venait mettre un terme à toute l'agitation avec sévérité.

Après s'être changée et avoir enfin réussit à faire partir l'odeur, Jess courut jusqu'à la classe de botanique qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de l'école.

-Ah, Miss Wells, vous voilà enfin.

-Je suis désolée Professeur, il y a eu une bataille de bombabouses et…

-Je sais, pas la peine de vous expliquer, Miss Parkin a aussi été victime de cet indicent.

Jess regarda Skye qui se trouvait au bout d'une palliasse, les cheveux humides.

-Allez-vous asseoir à ses côtés et on continue le cours, ce sera un travail pour deux élèves.

Prenant son livre de botanique, Jess s'approcha calmement de Skye qui la regardait avec un sourire timide. L'autre joueuse avait sûrement sentit l'animosité de la Serpentard de ces derniers jours. Jess jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses amis et camarades qui avait trouvé leurs paires avant qu'elle n'arrive. Sam était au côté de David, il lui envoya un regard d'excuse. Elle lui sourit discrètement, malgré sa déception, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle était arrivée en retard.

-Comme je disais avant l'arrivée de Miss Wells, nous allons travailler sur les lianes de Lune. Est-ce que quelqu'un connait cette plante ?

Sam leva la main, suivit de près par David, ainsi qu'une Gryffondor.

-Oui Monsieur Green.

-C'est une espèce cousine du Filet du Diable, endémique d'Amérique du Sud.

-Très bien, dix points pour Serdaigle.

Alors que le Professeur Chouvare commençait à exposer les dangers de la liane de la Lune, Skye se pencha vers Jess pour lui demander comment elle allait.

-Bien, mais laisse-moi écouter le cours, répondit Jess en serrant les dents.

Skye hocha la tête et se concentra à son tour sur les mots de leur professeur. Jess se rendit vite compte que l'autre élève était étonnamment bonne en botanique. Elle fit gagner vingt points à Gryffondor et parvint à immobiliser les lianes du premier coup.

-Cela sera tout pour aujourd'hui, pour vendredi prochain je veux qu'avec votre partenaire du jour vous me rendiez un devoir traitant de trois bénéfices de la liane de la Lune. Vous êtes en Septième Année, je ne vous donnerai donc pas de limite de taille, sachez être pertinent sans pour autant vous perdre dans les détails, annonça le Professeur Chourave en enlevant ses gants.

Jess ferma son livre de botanique et se tourna vers Skye qui était donc sa partenaire pour ce devoir.

-Désolée que tu te retrouves à nouveau coincée avec moi, dit la Gryffondor.

Avant ce cours, Jess aura été contrariée, c'était certain. Cependant la dernière heure n'avait pas été si pénible qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Skye était intéressante et il avait été facile de travailler à ses côtés. Elle n'avait jamais porté d'attention au niveau scolaire de la Gryffondor, Skye ne prenait que rarement la parole dans les cours mais Jess s'était rendue compte en parlant avec elle durant la partie pratique qu'elle savait de quoi elle parlait. Elle avait toujours admiré ses aptitudes au Quidditch mais finalement elle ne connaissait pas vraiment Skye.

Peut-être que travailler avec elle ne serait pas si terrible si elle mettait sa fierté de côté.

-Ça ira, tu es libre quand pour commencer ce devoir ?

-Je n'ai rien après le cours de Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Encore un cours qu'elles avaient en commun en fin d'après-midi.

-Moi non plus, on pourrait aller à la bibliothèque après ?

Skye hocha la tête puis s'éclipsa de la serre, Jess rejoignit Sam qui l'attendait avec David.

-Je suis désolée d'avoir volé ton petit copain pour le devoir de botanique.

-Ouais, désolée que tu te retrouves avec Parkin, dit Sam en grimaçant.

Sam et Jess avait pris l'habitude de travailler ensemble pour les quelques travaux en binômes qu'ils avaient, c'était d'ailleurs comme cela qu'ils s'étaient rapprochés l'an dernier.

-Je pense que ça ira, répondit Jess en haussant les épaules.

Son petit ami lui sourit puis passa son bras autour de ses épaules avant de marcher vers le château pour la suite de leur journée.

Après le cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques Jess partit chercher ses affaires de botaniques dans son dortoir puis retourna rapidement vers la bibliothèque pour rejoindre sa partenaire de devoir. Elle trouva Skye en train de parler avec la Poufsouffle qu'elle avait vu à Halloween. Skye tenait maladroitement son livre de botanique contre sa poitrine, comme si elle essayait de se protéger et tout comme la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, elle semblait mal à l'aise.

Quand Skye croisa son regard son visage s'illumina.

-Wells, tu es là, dit-elle avec soulagement, je suis désolée Déborah mais je dois travailler, on a un devoir à rendre bientôt.

La Poufsouffle, Déborah, se tourna et vit Jess qui se tenait derrière.

-Bien sûr, on se reverra plus tard. A bientôt Skye, répondit-elle avec assurance et un sourire charmeur.

Jess leva un sourcil, cachant son mépris pour cette étrange situation. Une fois que Déborah fut hors de la bibliothèque Skye poussa un soupir de soulagement.

-Tout va bien ? demanda Jess.

A sa plus grande surprise, elle vit que les joues de Skye se colorèrent de rouge.

-Elle n'est pas méchante, je ne veux pas lui faire de la peine mais elle s'intéresse à moi et ce n'est pas réciproque.

-Es-tu toujours amoureuse de Claire ?

Jess s'étonna de sa propre question. C'était quelque chose de personnel et elle n'était pas proche de Skye pour exiger une réponse. Cependant le mal était fait et elle resta stoïque face à l'autre élève qui se mit à rire légèrement.

-Non, c'est bel et bien terminé. Ce qui me dérange avec Déborah c'est qu'elle n'est pas très intéressée par moi, elle est plus intéressée par mon nom de famille.

-Oh, je comprends.

-Elle n'est pas la première et je sais qu'elle ne serait pas la dernière. J'ai connu ça toute ma vie, expliqua Skye en haussant les épaules.

Cette fois-ci ce fut Jess qui rougit légèrement, lors de ces premières années elle avait été assez impressionnée par Skye parce qu'elle était une Parkin et qu'elle avait toujours aimé le Quidditch. Elle se souvint avoir bafouillé lors de leur premier contact en en cours de Potions pendant leur première année quand Skye lui avait demandé de lui donner un ingrédient. Même maintenant, elle ressentait toujours une grande admiration pour elle à chaque fois qu'elle jouait au Quidditch, cependant depuis qu'elle jouait aussi c'était différent, surtout elle se rappelait de l'humiliation de la semaine précédente. D'une part elle pensait que c'était plus sain ainsi, un mélange entre admiration, respect et une légère crainte.

Les deux élèves partirent s'asseoir à une table libre et elles sortirent les notes qu'elles avaient de leur cours de botanique de la journée. Jess proposa un plan de travail et un programme pour les prochains jours, exactement comme elle avait l'habitude de faire avec Sam quand ils travaillaient ensemble . C'est à dire de mettre en commun leurs idées pour la prochaine heure et peut-être déjà déterminer quelques sujets à traiter, travailler chacune de leurs côtés durant le week-end sur leurs parties, comparer leurs notes le mardi suivant et écrire leur devoir. Skye approuva sa méthode et commencèrent donc à travailler.

Du coin de l'œil elle vit Emily la regarder alors qu'elle parlait avec Skye. Jess lui envoya un regard rassurant, avec leur prochain match contre les Lions, il était normal que sa coéquipière de Serpentard soit préoccupée. Skye était toujours leur adversaire, la poursuiveuse adverse et surtout la meilleure. Cependant Jess savait faire la part des choses, pour le moment elle devait travailler avec elle pour avoir une bonne note. Elle aurait pu travailler avec Skye même si elle lui en voulait encore pour l'humiliation du samedi précèdent. Elle était une Serpentard après tout et quand elle voulait quelque chose, à savoir réussir sa scolarité, elle mettait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour le faire.

Heureusement elle se rendit compte que tout comme pour le cours de botanique, il fut facile de travailler avec Skye. Elle était accommodante, pas comme quand elle était dans les airs sur son balai où elle était intrépide.

Le vendredi prochain lors du cours de botanique Skye s'assit à ses côtés et Jess, qui était aussi assise de Sam, et ouvrit un sourire timide.

La semaine d'après, avec Skye toujours à ses côtés dans la serre, le Professeur Chourave leur rendit leur devoir avec écrit en gros Optimal.

-Pour un premier devoir commun c'est extraordinaire Miss Parkin et Miss Wells, leur dit le Professeur Chourave.

Les deux élèves se félicitèrent pour ce résultat. Leur collaboration avait été fructueuse.

**A suivre**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Les premiers flocons firent leur apparition en début décembre, beaucoup d'élèves munis de leurs gants, écharpes et de leurs bonnets se dirigèrent vers Pré-Au-Lard. Jess, Nicole et Andrew en faisait partie. Sam, tel un bon Serdaigle, était resté travailler à la bibliothèque et Lucy était au club de duel.

En voyant Nicole et Andrew main dans la main se regarder en souriant amoureusement, Jess regretta que Sam ne soit pas avec elle. Ces derniers temps il passait beaucoup de son temps à la bibliothèque ou dans la Salle d'étude pour réviser et faire ses devoirs. Elle le trouvait à manquer.

-Jess ! Tu viens à Honeydukes avec nous ? demanda Nicole en se tourna vers elle.

-Non, ils ont ouvert une section Quidditch à Derviche et Bang, je vais plutôt aller faire un tour là-bas.

Se séparant de ses amis, elle partit seule au magasin. Elle ne fut qu'à moitié surprise de trouver Skye debout dans l'allée de Quidditch. C'était la Gryffondor qui lui avait parlé de cet ajout dans la boutique lors de leur cours de botanique où Skye continuait de s'asseoir à ses côtés à chaque fois.

-Wells ! Je savais que tu ne pourrais pas résister à venir ici, la taquina Skye.

La nouvelle section de Quidditch n'était pas très grande mais elle pouvait voir qu'il y avait tout de même une grande quantité d'articles.

-J'imagine que tu connais déjà tout le rayon par cœur, répondit Jess.

Un sourire narquois se dessina sur les lèvres de Skye.

-Peut-être, tu veux que je te fasse une visite guidée ?

-Pourquoi pas.

-As-tu besoin de quelque chose en particulier ? Malheureusement il n'y a pas de balai mais il y a presque tous les accessoires possibles.

-Je pense qu'il serait temps que je change ma paire mitaine, celle que j'ai était à mon frère et elles commencent à être vieilles.

Jess se laissa entraîner par Skye qui lui conseilla une nouvelle paire de mitaine pour bien prendre en main le souafle mais aussi des lunettes de protections en cas de pluie ou de grêle. Les deux joueuses discutèrent aussi de la rumeur comme quoi Nimbus comptaient produire deux nouveaux balais dans les prochaines années à venir. Elles sortirent de la boutique et Skye lui proposa de continuer leur conversation aux Trois Balais.

La Serpentard s'étonna de cette proposition, depuis qu'elles avaient travaillé ensemble pour leur devoir elles semblaient avoir une relation cordiale, cependant elle se sentit gênée d'aller avec Skye au Trois Balais sans qu'elle ne comprenne pourquoi.

-Je suis désolée, mais je dois rejoindre Nicole et Andrew, peut-être une autre fois.

-Oui, peut-être. En tout cas, j'ai hâte de t'affronter au Quidditch.

-Tu es en train de te moquer de moi ? demanda Jess en croisant les bras.

Skye écarquilla les yeux.

-Quoi ? Non, c'est vrai !

-Tu sais très bien que tu es meilleure que moi.

-C'est vrai, mais c'est parce que ma famille me fait jouer au Quidditch depuis que j'ai l'âge de monter sur un balai. Ce n'est pas pareil, expliqua Skye en haussant les épaules d'un air décontracté.

Septique, Jess accepta tout de même la réponse de Skye.

-Demain après-midi je vais m'entraîner toute seule mais tu peux venir si tu veux, proposa Skye.

-J'aimerai bien mais j'ai déjà quelque chose de prévu avec Sam.

-Oh, répondit-elle en baissant les yeux, je comprends… j'y serai quand même au cas où tu changes d'avis.

La neige tourbillonnait toujours autour d'elles quand Jess la salua pour rejoindre ses amis, heureuse de sa dernière heure avec la Gryffondor.

Il neigeait encore quand elle et Sam, main dans la main, se dirigèrent vers le lac. Jess avait un léger sourire aux lèvres, cela faisait quelques temps qu'ils n'avaient pas eu de temps seuls tous les deux. Ils se baladèrent quelques minutes près du lac où ils essayèrent de voir le calamar géant, en vain. Sam s'assit ensuite près d'un des arbres où ils avaient l'habitude de venir, surtout lors des premiers mois de leur relation et Jess prit place à ses côtés. Le Serdaigle sortit un livre de potions de sa poche qu'il agrandit d'un coup de baguette.

-Sam ! On est out les deux, pourquoi tu as pris de quoi travailler ? On pourrait passer un peu de temps tous les deux à parler.

-Je suis désolée Jess mais j'ai beaucoup de boulot, Rogue est très exigent cette année.

Jess serra la mâchoire mais Sam passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour la tenir contre elle. Cela la détendit quelque peu, surtout quand son petit ami lui caressa tendrement le dos. Toute sa concentration était sur le livre même si de temps en temps il lui fit quelques réflexions sur son livre. Si elle devait être honnête elle s'en moquait, elle lui répondit tout de même pour avoir une conversation avec Sam.

Quand Sam était concentré sur son livre, elle se dit qu'elle serait mieux à s'entraîner avec Skye.

Le lendemain matin, elle vit la Gryffondor en cours d'Histoire de la Magie, un des rare cours que Sam n'a pas avec elle. Skye lui demanda comment s'était passé son dimanche en amoureux et elle força un sourire pour lui répondre.

Fin décembre arriva vite tout comme le jour de du match de Serpentard contre Gryffondor. Jess se trouva encore plus stressée que lors de son premier match, car aujourd'hui elle allait se confronter à Skye mais aussi à ses deux coéquipiers Dylan Carter et Malcom Murray. Elle s'était beaucoup entraînée avec ses propres coéquipiers durant les dernières semaines mais c'était le moment de vérité. En arrivant sur le terrain elle croisa le regard de Skye. Ce fut un instant assez étrange car elle avait apprit à connaitre quelque peu l'autre joueuse ce dernier mois, Skye continuait de s'asseoir à ses côtés en botanique, même si elle ne parlait pas beaucoup mais aussi en cours d'Histoire de la Magie où elle semblait plus bavarde. Cependant cette fois elle vit un regard déterminé, bien plus que celui qu'elle avait vu la seule fois où elles s'étaient entraînées en un contre un. Jess comprit que Skye n'allait pas lui faire cadeau.

Dommage.

Mais pas étonnant.

Elle enfourcha son balai, donna un coup au sol puis s'éleva dans les cieux du stade.

Le match commença et Jess comprit rapidement que le trio de poursuiveurs des Gryffondor étaient bien plus fort qu'eux. Ils étaient étouffés défensivement, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à marquer des buts. Après vingt minutes de jeux, seul Yukio avait réussis à marquer 40 points à lui tout seul.

Lorsque Skye intercepta une passe qu'elle faisait à Emily, Jess grogna de colère. C'était terriblement frustrant, ils n'arrivaient pas à mettre leur plan de jeu en place. Gryffondor les laissaient jouer, les pressants loin de l'en-but adversaire, près de celui de Serpentard et récupéraient le souafle à la moindre erreur ou maladresse. Derrière ils fonçaient vers le gardien des Serpents pour marquer.

Il y avait 120 à 50.

Tout aussi en colère Matt lui renvoya la souafle. Serrant les dents et gardant le souafle contre elle, elle s'élança. Elle vit Carter venir vers elle d'un côté et Murphy de l'autre, du coin de l'œil elle sut où se tenait Emily, malheureusement elle ne savait pas où était Skye et Yukio.

-Dragon rouge ! s'écria Emily.

Faisant confiance à sa coéquipière, Jess lui envoya la balle. Emily la récupéra et Jess la suivit de près malgré la pression de ses autres poursuiveurs. Elle vit que Skye pressait Yukio un peu plus loin, soudain Murphy s'éloigna d'elle pour aller vers Emily. Celle-ci arriva devant le gardien, elle feinta de lancer le souafle vers les anneaux, faisant s'éloigner juste assez Carter de Jess pour qu'elle lève la main et reçoive le souafle. La blonde tira de toute ses forces et marqua grâce au léger retard de leur gardien qui avait gardé sa concentration sur Emily.

C'était jouissif les premiers instants mais ce n'était pas fini.

-Superbe feinte de la part des Serpentard ! 10 points de plus, ce qui fait un score de 60 à 120, Gryffondor est toujours largement en tête mais je vois les deux attrapeurs s'élancer vers ce qui doit être le vif d'or, rien n'est perdu pour Serpentard.

Le souafle retourna dans les mains de Carter et Jess se reconcentra sur le match et ses adversaires directs. Elle évita un cognard de justesse puis fonça sur Carter, Emily vint l'aider. Elles encerclèrent le poursuiveur, mais il réussit tout de même à passer le souafle à Skye et malgré la défense de Yukio, elle marqua.

Gryffondor gagnaient 140 à 80 lorsque l'attrapeur de Gryffondor, Charlie Weasley s'empara du vif d'or.

-Putain ! s'exclama Jess de rage et de déception en entendant la joie dans les tribunes de Gryffondor et le commentateur hurler dans les hauts parleurs.

La tête basse, Jess atterrit au sol. Elle serra la main aux joueurs adversaires, même si c'était la dernière chose qu'elle envie de faire.

-Bravo pour ton but, la félicita Skye en souriant timidement, tu as bien défendu aussi, j'ai raté au moins deux buts à cause de toi. C'est bien tu t'améliores.

-Merci, répondit Jess sans conviction.

Elle partit ensuite avec son équipe dans les vestiaires. Leur retour contrastait avec celui de leur précédent match. En choisissant de joueur au Quidditch elle connaissait les risques de défaites, cependant c'était pire que tout ce qu'elle avait imaginé. Elle se sentait nulle et elle avait honte. Il ne lui tardait pas de retrouver ses amis et les autres Serpentard, elle avait peur de croiser leurs regards déçus. Elle voulait que leur trajet jusqu'au vestiaire soit le long et le plus rapide possible en même temps. Elle avait hâte de retirer son équipement et de prendre une bonne douche, mais elle craignait le discours de leur capitaine.

Un silence très désagréable suivit l'équipe vaincu jusqu'aux vestiaires où les joueurs s'assirent sur les bancs, attendant l'inévitable coup de gueule de Matt.

Le capitaine vociféra sa frustration durant les prochaines minutes, accusant tour à tour chaque joueur, lui y compris, avant de se calmer.

-Mathématiquement rien n'est pas perdu malgré la catastrophe d'aujourd'hui, servez-vous du dégoût que vous ressentez pour vous à cet instant pour vous remotiver pour le match contre Serdaigle en mars. Cela nous laisse beaucoup de temps pour s'entraîner et rectifier la merde de cette après-midi.

Matt soupira une dernière fois puis commença à enlever son équipement, il avait fini de parler. Personne n'osa lui dire ce que tout le monde pensait, Serdaigle était une équipe encore meilleure que celle de Gryffondor, notamment à cause de leur attrapeur qui faisait des miracles.

Quand elle sortit des vestiaires pour rejoindre ses amis, Jess pensait que sa journée ne pouvait pas être pire. Elle s'était trompée. Sam n'était pas venue la voir. Encore une fois.

-Alan lui a demandé de l'aide pour un devoir, expliqua Lucy.

Alan était le petit frère de Sam qui était en première année.

-Ouais… Au moins il n'y a pas vu comment on s'est ridiculisé, dit-elle en soupirant tristement.

-Vous ne vous êtes pas ridiculisé ! En face ils étaient très forts, c'est presque des poursuiveurs de qualité professionnelle. Parkin et Carter sont vraiment au-dessus cette année, répondit Andrew.

-Allez, allons faire un tour ça nous fera du bien, proposa Nicole.

Tandis que ses amis parlaient tranquillement, évitant de mentionner le match perdu, Jess pensa à Sam. Tout comme elle, il allait rentrer chez lui pour Noël et il aurait pu aider son petit frère à faire son devoir durant les vacances au lieu de faire cela le jour de son match. Il savait qu'elle avait été déçu qu'il ne vienne pas à son premier match, alors pourquoi avait-il recommencé aujourd'hui ?

-Jess, je suis vraiment –vraiment- désolée d'avoir encore raté ton match, je ne pensais pas que ça durerait aussi longtemps avec Alan. Je pensais sincèrement pouvoir venir, souvent les matchs durent 2 heures, le temps m'a un peu échappé mais je croyais pouvoir arriver à temps pour t'encourager, s'excusa Sam quelques minutes tard, essoufflé de sa course dans la cours.

Il marquait un point, habituellement les matchs étaient plus long mais là Gryffondor avait bouclé le match en moins de 40 minutes.

-J'ai cru comprendre que Gryffondor avait gagné, demanda Sam en posant délicatement sa main sur son bras.

Même si Jess avait envie de s'éloigner de lui, elle hocha la tête.

-Je ne veux pas en parler, rejoignons les autres plutôt.

Embarrassé, Sam la suivit en silence en lui prenant la main.

Son retour chez ses parents lui fit le plus grand bien. Ses frères la félicitèrent chaleureusement pour sa sélection mais n'hésitèrent pas à la taquiner pour avoir perdu contre Gryffondor.

-Les garçons, laissez votre sœur tranquille, menaça leur mère.

Jess leur jeta un regard tinté de victoire avant de suivre sa mère dans le salon où elle retrouva son père qui lisait la Gazette. En la voyant il se leva pour la prendre dans ses bras, Jess sourit contre le torse de son père.

**A suivre**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapitre 5**

Le jour de Noël la Serpentard vit une des personnes qui lui avait le plus manqué : Edmund Hillstone, son grand-père.

-Jessica, c'est un plaisir de te voir, salua le vieil homme.

-Grand-père.

-Laisse-moi te regarder, annonça-t-il en posant ses mains puissantes sur ses épaules, tu as encore grandi, comment est-ce possible ?

Jess sourit à son grand-père et l'entraîna près de la cheminé.

-Raconte-moi tout, dit-il.

Avec la plus grande joie, Jess lui expliqua de sa sélection à son dernier match de Quidditch à Poudlard sous le regard fier d'Edmund.

-Si tu avais essayé plus tôt, tu aurais pu entrer dans une équipe professionnelle comme moi. Tu le peux toujours, cela sera plus compliqué mais j'ai toujours des contacts chez les Frelons.

Elle garda pour elle le fait qu'elle avait déjà tenté de rentrer dans l'équipe de Serpentard en Cinquième et Sixième année, sans succès. Elle ne voulait pas décevoir l'un des hommes qu'elle admirait le plus.

-Merci grand-père, mais même si j'adore ça, tu sais que je ne veux pas jouer professionnellement. Je sais que je serai meilleure dans le management. En plus après Poudlard j'ai déjà trouvé un stage…

-Chez les Tornades de Tutshill, je sais.

Ils se sourient un instant, Jess savait que son grand-père aurait préféré qu'elle soit prise dans son ancienne équipe.

-Un jour peut-être je serai chez les Frelons, lui dit-elle d'un air malin.

-Cela ne fait aucun doute ! Dis-moi, comment tu t'es senti contre Skye Parkin ? J'ai entendu qu'elle allait passer les sélections dès l'année prochaine.

-Elle est bien plus forte que moi, c'est certain. Elle a de grande chance d'être prise chez les Vagabonds.

-Encore en train de parler de Quidditch vous deux ! s'exclama Jenny, la fille d'Edmund et la mère de Jess.

Le rire d'Edmund retentit dans le salon, avant qu'il ne se lève pour aller se servir un verre à boire. Ils reprendraient leur conversation plus tard.

Pour la fois depuis qu'elle était à Poudlard, Jess ne passa toutes ses vacances chez sa famille. Elle, et un grand nombre de Septième année, revirent le 31 décembre à Poudlard. Les Préfets avaient réussi à convaincre, sans trop de difficulté, le Directeur Dumbledore de faire une soirée pour le passage à la Nouvelle Année. Il y avait un grand repas dans la Grande Salle chaque année, mais vers 1 heure du matin, les élèves devaient retourner dans leurs dortoirs. Les Préfets avaient donc proposé de faire une autre fête dans une autre salle pour les élèves les plus vieux jusqu'à 3 heures du matin.

Ce fut donc dans une des salles du quatrième étage que les Septièmes années, et quelques Sixièmes années qui avaient été invité par les plus âgés, se retrouvèrent pour fêter le Nouvel An. Dans un coin se trouvait le Professeur Chourave et le Professeur Curry qui était l'actuel Professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal qui discutaient tranquillement, étant chargés de surveiller la soirée. Hagrid était aussi présent, mais il était assis en compagnie des Gryffondor à rire à gorge déployée.

Jess était en compagnie de ses amis, Nicole, Andrew, Lucy, David et son petit ami Sam. Aucun d'eux n'aurait raté cette fête pour rien au monde. La salle était pleine, mais il restait tout de même assez de place pour d'une vingtaine d'élèves puissent se déhancher sur une piste de danse improvisée. Un gramophone jouait une musique entraînante.

-Allons danser ! s'exclama soudain Lucy.

En riant, Jess se laissa embarquer joyeusement et attrapa la main de Nicole pour qu'elle face de même. Cela rappela à la Serpentard l'été dernier. Elle avait passé deux semaines chez Lucy, celle-ci l'avait invitée à une fête chez sa cousine. Sa cousine moldue. Elle avait donc été à une fête moldue et elle pouvait dire que ceux-ci étaient bien plus débauchés que les sorciers. Elle avait passé une excellente soirée, se moquant de l'ascendance des autres invités. Même étant à Serpentard et étant issue d'une famille de Sang Pur sur au moins 5 générations, elle se moquait des idéaux de Ce-Dont-On-Ne-Doit-Pas-Prononcer-Le-Nom. Sa famille était toujours restée à l'écart de ce genre de débat.

Evidemment, certains élèves avaient réussi à faire passer de l'alcool pour agrémenter le punch, sûrement les professeurs étaient au courant mais avait laissé faire tant que cela restait dans la limite de raisonnable. Jess se sentait un peu plus légère, elle avait bu tout comme la plupart des élèves.

Fredonnant de joie elle se dirigea vers son petit ami pour qu'il vienne danser avec elle. Tout comme il l'avait fait cet été à la fête de la cousine de Lucy. Ce fut d'ailleurs après cette fameuse soirée qu'ils avaient couché ensemble pour la première fois, leur première fois à tous les deux. Rêveuse, Jess se demanda si cela allait à nouveau arriver ce soir. Il ne s'était rien passé depuis qu'ils étaient à Poudlard, Sam en tant que Préfet en Chef ne voulait pas risquer d'enfreindre les règles. Elle aurait aimé qu'il soit un peu plus entreprenant, ils n'avaient eu des rapports intimes que trois fois cet été là et elle était plutôt curieuse de recommencer. Malheureusement les occasions leur manquaient, Sam passait son temps à travailler et ils n'avaient pas eu beaucoup de temps ensemble seul à seul.

-Sam ! Viens danser avec moi, dit-elle en lui tendant la main.

-J'ai pas envie, je préfère rester là.

-Allez Sam ! Viens.

-Non, vraiment je ne veux pas danser.

Ils ne s'étaient pas vu pendant une semaine et il préférait rester parler à son meilleur ami. Vexée, et quelque peu en colère, Jess s'éloigna pour aller se resservir à boire. S'il ne voulait pas danser avec elle, il passerait la soirée sans la voir. Ils s'étaient embrassés sur les coups de minuit et rien de plus.

Mangeant un toast avec mépris, elle regarda Sam discuter avec David se demandant pourquoi son petit ami ne voulait pas passer du temps avec elle. Ils étaient très proches quand ils avaient commencé à être ensemble d'avril à juin. Ils s'étaient vu quelques fois cet été, notamment à la soirée de la cousine de Lucy.

Cependant depuis le mois de septembre il était obnubilé par ses ASPIC et son rôle de Préfet en Chef. Elle pouvait le comprendre et elle aimait le fait qu'il soit responsable, mais elle avait tout de même l'impression d'être laissée de côté. Elle avait l'impression que c'était toujours elle qui faisait des efforts, c'était elle qui allait réviser avec lui pour pouvoir être avec lui.

Ils s'étaient éloignés depuis le début de cette Septième année.

-Bonne année Miss Wells.

La voix de Skye coupa Jess de ses pensées, elle se tourna vers la Gryffondor qui avait revêtu une robe rouge qui lui allait à ravir.

-Bonne année Skye.

La Gryffondor la regarda étrangement, c'était la première fois qu'elle l'appelait par son prénom. Jess se sentit rougir, l'alcool qu'avait mis certains des élèves dans le punch semblait lui avait enlevé un filtre.

-Alors, Jessica, comment se sont passé tes vacances ?

La chaleur sur ses joues augmenta légèrement en entendant l'autre joueur prononcer son prénom en entier. Seul son grand-père l'appelait ainsi, cependant elle ne la corrigea pas et lui parla quelques instants avant de reprendre une gorgée de sa boisson.

-Tu veux aller danser ? demanda Skye quand elle eut fini son verre.

Jess eut tout juste le temps d'hocher la tête que déjà Skye lui avait pris la main pour l'entraîner sur la piste de danse. La Gryffondor la fit tourner sur elle-même avant de la maintenir contre elle. Jess posa ses mains sur les épaules de Skye. Elles étaient fines mais aussi musclées.

Skye était vraiment belle ce soir, avec sa robe, ses bras nus, ses taches de rousseurs, ses cheveux aux mèches bleus, ses yeux pétillants, son corps ferme contre le sien, son doux sourire.

Jess se demanda si elle avait embrassé quelqu'un à minuit, Skye devait savoir bien embrasser, se dit-elle. Ses lèvres avaient l'air si douces.

Écarquillant les yeux, Jess se rendit compte que ses pensées tandis qu'une chaleur qu'elle connaissait embrasait son bas ventre, c'était la même sensation quand Sam l'avait touché cet été. Soudain le béguin, un peu trop évident, qu'elle avait eu en Cinquième année pour Skye lui revint en plein visage. Malgré son attirance pour la joueuse, Jess avait passé la Sixième année à rêvasser sur Sam, oubliant peu à peu Skye pour le beau Serdaigle blond.

Pensait-elle à nouveau à elle à Skye ainsi parce que les choses n'allaient pas bien avec Sam ?

Confuse, elle se demanda si elle devait s'éloigner de Skye qui continuait à la faire danser, elle croisa son regard joyeux et quelque peu brillant et elle décida de se laisser entraîner pour les quelques danses suivantes. Essoufflé, Skye lui proposa ensuite d'aller de retourner boire un verre.

Ce fut alors que son verre était à moitié vide que Sam apparut à ses côtés, salua brièvement Skye avait de demander à Jess de venir danser avec elle. Elle ouvrit la bouche, étonnée d'un tel revirement de situation et elle s'aperçut qu'elle était contrariée par l'interruption de son petit ami. Elle aurait préféré continuer de danser avec Skye.

C'était pourtant une pensée dangereuse, elle le savait. Elle accepta donc la proposition de Sam.

Pendant qu'elle dansait avec son petit ami, elle vit un peu plus loin Skye danser avec son cousin Pete, mais aussi Michelle McCory qui était la batteuse de Serdaigle. Ses yeux se posèrent beaucoup sur les deux filles et elle se tendait à chaque qu'elle voyait les mains de Skye sur Michelle.

-Dans dix minutes la fête et terminé, annonça le Professeur Curry en amplifiant sa voix.

Des gémissements mécontents se firent entendre parmi les élèves.

-Viens, je te ramène dans ton dortoir.

Jess se tourna vers Sam, qui lui tenait la taille. Elle voulut protester, il leur restait encore du temps mais elle soupira de défaite et hocha la tête. Sam l'entraîna dans le couloir, elle vit avec étonnement qu'il lui fit faire un détour.

-Les cachots ne sont pas par là.

-Je sais, mais je voulais profiter de quelques instants seuls avec toi, répondit Sam en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

C'était ce qu'elle voulait, c'était ce qu'elle avait voulu un peu plus tôt, cependant elle était étrangement dérangée. Malgré tout quand Sam la poussa gentiment contre une colonne et l'embrassa avec fougue, elle gémit de plaisir. Elle passa ses mains dans les cheveux de son petit ami pour le maintenir contre elle. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi quelques minutes avant de s'éloigner, les yeux sombres.

-Sam, tu ne peux pas m'embrasser comma ça puis me laisser.

Son petit ami sourit en posant son front contre le sien.

-On ne peut rien faire de plus ; il va y avoir des Professeurs qui vont commencer à faire des tours s'ils ne nous voient pas rentrer dans nos dortoirs.

C'était logique or le corps de Jess était toujours en feu et elle ne voulait rien de plus que de déchirer la chemise blanche que portait Sam. Elle savait que Sam ressentait la même chose, elle avait bien senti l'entre jambe du Serdaigle pendant leurs baisers. Elle était excitée, par Sam et leur bécotage mais aussi par Skye et leur danse.

Soupirant, elle retourna tout de même aux cachots avec Sam qui avait passé un bras autour de ses épaules.

Le lendemain lorsqu'elle se réveilla, Jess vit Nicole encore endormie à ses côtés. Ce qui était habituel. Ayant un léger mal de tête elle se leva, en posant ses pieds sur le sol elle vit un paquet au pied de son lit. Elle fronça les sourcils de surprise elle prit le paquet emballé.

Tout en se demandant qui pouvait lui avoir offert un cadeau, Noël était déjà passé, elle déballa fébrilement ce qu'elle tenait dans ses mains. Son cœur se mit à battre plus rapidement dans sa poitrine quand elle vit la même crème que lui offert Skye après son premier match. Elle sourit tout en rougissant en voyant un petit mot de la part de la Gryffondor qui lui souhaita de ne pas avoir à l'utiliser pour son prochain match ou ses entraînements. Il n'y avait pas d'entraînement ni de match en Janvier à cause du froid. Soudain elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait pas fait de cadeau pour Skye.

Heureusement les cours reprenaient dans deux jours et elle aurait le temps d'aller à Pré-Au-Lard aujourd'hui pour lui acheter quelque chose.

-Salut, grogna Nicole à ses côtés.

-T'as bien dormi ?

-Mouais, je pourrai dormir encore.

Jess se mit à rire doucement.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda son amie en voyant le papier cadeau sur son lit.

-C'est Skye qui m'a offert une crème antidouleur et guérissante, dit-elle en haussant les épaules sachant qu'elle ne pourrait lui cacher plus longtemps.

-C'est gentil de sa part, j'ai vu que vous dansiez ensemble hier, vous êtes amies maintenant ?

-Je… suppose, répondit Jess incertaine.

Elle se rappelait de ses pensées la veille en rougissant légèrement.

-Mais je ne lui ai rien acheté, je ne savais pas qu'elle m'offrirait un truc.

-Ah, ces Gryffondor ! Toujours aussi généreux.

-Ouais, tu viendrais avec moi cet après-midi à Pré-Au-Lard pour lui acheter quelque chose ?

Baillant aux corneilles Nicole accepta.

Les deux Serpentard partirent à Pré-Au-Lard, Jess ne voulait tomber dans le cliché et lui offrir un quelconque équipement de Quidditch, elle alla donc à Honeyduke lui acheter quelques bonbons mais aussi un bonnet pour les jours de froids qui étaient encore à venir. Elle décida de miniaturiser ses cadeaux pour qu'elle puisse toujours les avoir dans la poche, ainsi quand elle croisa Skye en fin d'après-midi elle l'intercepta.

Elle était dans la cours avec Pete mais aussi Michelle. Jess élimina l'étrange sentiment qui l'habitait en voyant que la batteuse de Serdaigle avec Skye. Cependant la Gryffondor s'approcha d'elle en souriant.

-Merci beaucoup pour ton cadeau, j'ai ça pour toi, annonça Jess un peu gênée en lui tendant son présent.

-Avec plaisir, mais tu n'avais pas à m'en faire un aussi, dit-elle en prenant le cadeau Jess.

Rougissant, Jess comprit que Skye savait qu'elle était allée lui acheter un cadeau de toute urgence dans la journée. La Gryffondor sourit en voyant le bonnet blanc et le posa sur sa tête sans attendre.

-Merci Jessica.

Jess sourit en entendant son prénom sur les lèvres de Skye. De plus elle était vraiment mignonne avec son bonnet sur la tête.

Les jours suivants, Jess se sentit fière à chaque fois qu'elle voyait Skye avec le bonnet qu'elle lui avait offert.

**A suivre**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapitre 6**

Ils se disputaient.

Sévèrement.

Jess et Sam se disputaient près du lac.

Le début était anodin, Lucy avait proposé qu'ils aillent tous manger ensemble le samedi au Trois Balais à Pré-Au-Lard et Sam avait répondu qu'il devait réviser.

Jess avait soufflé un _comme toujours_.

Le ton était monté suite à sa remarque.

Leurs amis, Lucy, Nicole, Andrew et David ne savaient où se mettre.

-Tu m'en demandes trop Jess ! Je ne suis pas à ta disposition.

-Je m'en était bien rendue compte, tu n'es même pas venue à un seul de mes matchs, il y en a que 3 dans l'année ! Il n'y en aura que 3 dans ma vie et tu n'es même pas capable de trouver UNE HEURE d'un de tes samedis pour venir

-Tu sais que je n'aime pas le Quidditch !

-Et tu crois que j'aime t'entendre parler des heures de tes cours de potions ? J'essaie de faire des efforts pour toi moi !

De rage, elle sentit qu'elle avait ses yeux qui se remplissaient de larmes. Elle décida de s'éloigner pour ne pas se ridiculiser. Nicole et Lucy la suivirent pour la consoler, mais elle ne voulait pas leur parler de Sam.

Elle évita soigneusement Sam le reste de la journée. Il parvint à l'intercepter alors qu'elle allait descendre dans les cachots pour renter dans son dortoir. Nicole la regarda pour savoir ce qu'elle devait faire mais Jess lui fit signe de passer devant.

-Jess, je suis désolée, mes mots ont dépassé ma pensée. Je suis vraiment stressé ces derniers temps, par les ASPIC, être Préfet en Chef et mes parents. Ils n'arrêtent pas de me mettre la pression pour que j'ai les meilleures notes de notre promotion. Ils ne font que me comparer avec Leo qui a tout réussi dans sa vie.

Il lui prit délicatement les mains avec un air triste. Jess soupira doucement, elle savait qu'il était sincère et que ses parents étaient très exigeants envers lui.

-Je viendrai aux Trois Balais samedi ton prochain match, c'est promis.

-Je m'excuse moi aussi, j'ai aussi mal réagi.

Sam lui sourit et se pencha vers elle, elle le rencontra à mi-chemin pour l'embrasser tendrement.

-Donc, tout va bien ? demanda-t-il.

-Oui, tout va bien, on se voit demain, répondit Jess avant de l'embrasser une dernière fois.

En descendant dans les cachots, elle ne put s'empêcher de se demander si cela serait tout le temps comme cela entre eux, elle qui lui en voulait de ne pas être présent et lui qui s'excusait. Peut-être qu'il allait faire des efforts maintenant.

L'avenir leur dirait.

Samedi arriva rapidement et le groupe d'ami se dirigea vers les Trois Balais malgré le froid extérieur. Sam et Jess marchaient côte à côté en discutant tranquillement. Madame Rosmerta les accueillit avec joie et les plaça sur une des meilleures tables.

En début d'après-midi, alors qu'ils étaient en train de finir leurs desserts, Jess vit Skye entrer dans le bar en compagnie de Michelle. Une fois encore en était dérangée de voir la Gryffondor et la Serdaigle rire ensemble. Étaient-elles en train d'avoir un rencard ? Elle n'aimait pas cela, tout comme elle trouvait que la main de Sam sur sa cuisse était trop lourde quand Skye croisa son regard.

Son seul soulagement et sa seule gratitude c'était de voir que Skye avait toujours le bonnet qu'elle lui avait offert.

Durant le reste de leur temps aux Trois Balais, elle ne put s'empêcher de jeter des coups d'œil vers les deux joueuses.

En début février les entraînements de Quidditch reprirent et Jess fut heureuse de retourner dans sa routine avec ses coéquipiers. Skye était aussi parfois de retour dans les gradins.

Seule.

Jess la rejoignit à chaque fois et les deux élèves débriefaient des entraînements de Serpentard. Pour Skye et les Gryffondor, ils avaient tout intérêt à ce que Serpentard gagne Serdaigle pour qu'ils aient une chance de gagner la coupe. Skye semblait donc heureuse de lui donner quelques conseils. Elle lui proposa à nouveau de s'entraîner toutes les deux.

Cette fois-ci, Jess accepta avec plaisir. Elle aimait passer du temps avec Skye, essayant d'enfouir ce qu'elle avait ressenti au Nouvel An envers la belle Gryffondor. Elle eut toujours autant de difficulté à jouer contre elle en un contre un mais Skye l'aida un peu plus en lui parlant de certaines de ses techniques. Cependant il était indéniable que Skye était tout de même beaucoup plus compétente et habille en vol.

Une fois qu'elles eurent terminées, les deux élèves s'assirent sur les gradins pour discuter et profiter du soleil qui avait daigné sortir.

-Tu sais que je pense que je n'ai jamais vu ton petit ami aux matchs de Quidditch, c'est normal ?

-Il passe son temps à réviser, il veut devenir médicomage tu sais ? Il se doit d'avoir des notes exemplaires, expliqua-t-elle en essayant de trouver des excuses à Sam sans trop comprendre pourquoi.

-Je vois et toi ? Tu veux être médicomage aussi ?

-Médicomage ? Non, pas du tout. Je veux travailler dans le management, dans le Quidditch si je peux. J'ai déjà un stage de prévu chez les Tornades de Tutshill.

-Wahou, je ne savais pas. C'est super, s'exclama Skye en souriant.

-Et toi alors ? Tu vas être une joueuse chez les Vagabonds de Wigtown ?

A ses côtés, Skye soupira.

-Oui, c'est ce que tout le monde attend de moi.

Jess tiqua face à cette réponse, elle se tourna vers Skye avec surprise. L'élève aux mèches bleues s'en rendit compte et reprit la parole.

-J'aime jouer au Quidditch, j'adore ça, mais j'aime d'autres choses aussi.

-C'est ta vie ! Tu en fais ce que tu veux. Dis-moi, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? questionna Jess en regardant Skye.

L'air se chargea autour d'elle. Le regard de Skye était intense et Jess se demanda soudainement si elles parlaient toujours de leur avenir. Les yeux de la Gryffondor se posèrent sur ses lèvres durant de longs instants avant qu'elle ne détourne le regard.

-J'aime aussi les animaux, magiques ou non, je pense que j'aimerai travailler avec eux.

Sortant de sa bulle de tension, ignorant son bas ventre en feu, Jess s'efforça de se reconcentrer sur la conversation.

-C'est vrai que tu as des notes extraordinaires en Soin aux Créatures Magiques.

Skye acquiesça.

-Je pense que je vais jouer autant que possible au Quidditch mais après j'aimerai travailler avec les animaux. Peut-être au ministère, peut-être ailleurs.

-Je pense que c'est une bonne idée.

Les deux élèves se sourirent et leurs yeux s'accrochèrent une fois encore, ce fut Jess qui s'éloigna annonçant qu'il était temps pour elles de rentrer.

Quand Jess rentra au château, elle ne peut s'empêcher de rejouer leur moment sur les gradins. L'espace d'un instant, elle avait pensé que Skye allait l'embrasser et elle en avait eu envie.

Secouant la tête elle soupira, il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse à ses sentiments, de plus dans quelques jours c'était la Saint Valentin. Elle avait voulu que Skye l'embrasse, elle l'avait trouvé si belle lors du Nouvel An, elle avait déjà pensé à l'embrasser ce soir-là.

Et il y avait Sam.

Son petit-ami.

Après s'être lavée dans les douches du dortoir, elle n'avait pas osé le faire au stade, elle rejoignit ses amis et vit Sam. Un sentiment de culpabilité s'empara d'elle lorsqu'il s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser.

-Je pensais qu'on pourrait aller manger tous les deux près du lac pour la Saint Valentin, lui proposa-t-il.

-Euh… Oui, bredouilla-t-elle, quelque peu choquée qu'il prenne une telle initiative.

Sam lui sourit et l'embrassa à nouveau, accroissant son malaise.

Les jours suivants, elle ne put s'empêcher de penser à Skye et à chaque fois qu'elle la voyait avec Michelle elle se demandait si les deux élèves allaient passer la Saint Valentin toutes les deux. Elle était jalouse, elle le comprenait maintenant. Elle se sentait mal pour Sam dans le même temps. Elle ne savait pas à qui en parler. Peut-être qu'elle trouverait le courage de le dire à Nicole un jour mais elle voulait attendre la Saint Valentin avant cela. Peut-être qu'après son rendez-vous avec son petit ami elle sera enfin fixée.

Jess se demanda si elle avait été maudite. Plus tôt dans l'année elle avait reproché, dans son esprit, à Sam de ne pas vouloir passer du temps avec elle et là il lui proposait un repas et tout un après-midi en amoureux. Elle avait voulu qu'il soit plus entreprenant dans ses gestes et il avait passé une grande partie de l'après-midi à la bécoter et se montrer aventureux malgré qu'ils soient en public. Maintenant qu'il faisait ce qu'elle aurait voulu, elle était hésitante et ne pouvait enrayer ses pensées sur Skye, à comparer le corps de Sam à celui de la Gryffondor.

Souriant Sam lui prenait la main pour la diriger jusqu'au lac, là où ils aimaient se retrouver depuis l'an dernier. Jess ne fut pas très étonnée mais elle appréciait tout le même l'endroit. Il lui était familier, qu'ils viennent tous les deux ou avec leurs amis. Sam avait tout prévu, il avait un petit panier avec leur repas ainsi qu'une couverture qu'il avait enchanté pour s'asseoir confortablement. Pour sa plus grande surprise Sam ne lui parla pas de ses études et lui offrit un superbe collier.

Pour son plus grand désespoir, cette après-midi n'avait rien changé dans ses questionnements sur ses sentiments envers Sam et Skye. Elle avait passé un bon moment avec Sam mais n'avait pu se sortir Skye de la tête.

Elle fut presque soulagée quand Sam retourna travailler à la bibliothèque tous les jours de la semaine suivante, cela lui permit de réfléchir plus calmement, mais aussi de se concentrer sur ses propres révisions.

-Nicole, il faut que je te parle.

Allongée sur son lit, son amie en pyjama leva les yeux de son magasine en entendant le ton de la poursuiveuse.

-Dis donc, ça à l'air sérieux.

-Ouais, c'est sérieux.

Nicole, posa son magasine et se tourna vers Jess. Celle-ci jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elles puis elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit de son amie et jeta un sort pour que personne ne puisse les entendre.

-Alors voilà, c'est à propos de Sam. Je… Ces derniers temps, j'ai des doutes… sur nous.

Gardant toute son attention sur Jess, Nicole la laissa continuer.

-Ce que je veux dire c'est que c'est moins… magique, dit-elle en souriant.

-Est-ce que tu es en train de me dire que tu veux le quitter ?

Jess ne répondit pas immédiatement, cette idée lui avait effectivement effleurée l'esprit.

-Je… je ne sais pas.

-Est-ce qu'il y a quelqu'un d'autre ?

Jess eut la soudaine impression que Nicole savait déjà pour Skye.

-C'est compliqué avec Sam, il n'a plus le temps pour moi maintenant alors qu'est-ce que va être l'année prochaine quand il va aller travailler un médicomage et que je serai à Tutshill ? Est-ce que c'est ce que je veux pour mon avenir ? dit-elle, puis ajouta après un moment, et oui il y quelqu'un d'autre qui occupe mes pensées.

-Tu n'as pas à me dire qui c'est, si tu ne veux pas, lui répondit son amie.

Nicole soupira avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je comprends ce que tu ressens, j'ai pensé aussi à ça avec Andrew, même si c'est un peu différent car on veut tous les deux rentrer au Ministère de la Magie ; on sera tous les deux à Londres. Mais je comprends.

-J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir de toute façon, peut-être que cette autre personne n'est qu'une distraction.

-Peut-être pas.

-Tu n'as jamais beaucoup aimé Sam, dit Jess en souriant narquoisement.

-C'est toi qui l'a dit, pas moi, répondit Nicole avant de la pousser légèrement.

Ce fut une décision difficile, elle dut y réfléchir longtemps mais elle pensait que c'était pour le mieux.

-Sam, cela ne sert à rien. On s'est éloigné et je me suis rendue compte que je ne voulais pas que tu reviennes. On n'est plus en phase tous les deux. Tu es un bon gars, mais… Je ne t'aime plus. Je suis désolée.

Il soupira avec tristesse.

-C'est fini ? Vraiment fini ?

-Oui Sam, c'est fini.

Baissant les yeux il joua avec ses mains quelques instants.

-Est-ce que je peux te demander une dernière faveur ?

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Est-ce qu'on peut dire qu'on s'est quitté d'un commun accord ?

Un rire étonnée s'échappa de ses lèvres avant qu'elle ne se reprenne.

-D'accord, Sam.

-Merci Jess.

Sam s'éloigna d'elle et l'évita pour les jours suivants. Cela lui fit un peu de peine, mais elle sut qu'elle avait la bonne chose. Surtout quand ses yeux se posaient un peu trop longtemps sur la table des Gryffondor.

Celle qui occupait la plupart de ses pensées lui parla à leur prochain cours de botanique, où Jess ne s'assit pas aux côtés de Sam.

-J'ai appris que vous n'étiez plus ensemble, est-ce que ça va ?

-Oui, c'était d'une décision prise à deux.

Skye hocha la tête puis reporta son attention sur le Professeur Chourave. Elle était assez heureuse que la Gryffondor lui pose des questions sur sa vie amoureuse mais surtout qu'elle veille savoir si elle allait bien.

Le lendemain soir, elle décida de dire à Nicole qui était la personne pour qui elle avait des sentiments.

-Skye Parkin.

Nicole se tourna vers elle, ne comprenant pas pourquoi elle disait le nom de la Gryffondor.

-Quoi ?

-C'est Skye Parkin, celle à qui je pense sans arrêt.

-Tu as quitté Sam pour Skye ?

-Je l'ai quitté parce que je ne l'aimais plus et je ne voyais aucun avenir avec lui… mais… elle a quand même pesé dans la balance, c'est vrai.

-Tu sais... Ce n'est pas vraiment une surprise, avoua Nicole d'un air conspirateur.

**A suivre**


	7. Chapter 7

Note : Merci à tous ceux qui ont pris le temps de lire cette histoire et encore plus à ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire :)

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

Le dernier match de l'équipe de Serpentard eut lieu à la fin du mois de mars. Ils perdirent malgré la bonne performance de leurs poursuiveurs. Dans l'équipe d'en face se trouvait Noah Taylor, le meilleur attrapeur depuis deux ans et même si beaucoup disait que le jeune Charlie Weasley chez les Gryffondor était prometteur, le Serdaigle survolait la compétition. Il attrapa le vif d'or en moins de 40 minutes sous les yeux dépités de Brad.

Leur retour au vestiaire était morose, Jess en avait déjà vécu un pourtant il lui sembla que cette défaite la touchait un peu moins que la précédente. Peut-être parce qu'elle savait déjà que cela faisait de perde. Assise sur le banc, toujours en habit de Quidditch, elle soupira.

C'était fini.

Elle ne jouerait plus au Quidditch dans une compétition comme celle-ci. Elle avait beaucoup apprécié l'expérience malgré les deux défaites. Elle garderait longtemps en mémoire son premier but, celui qu'elle avait marqué contre l'équipe de Gryffondor et son dernier contre Serdaigle. Elle allait se rappeler de la foule hurlante et de ses partenaires la félicitant ou l'enlaçant de joie.

Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

Oui, elle allait garder de bons souvenirs de son année de Quidditch à Poudlard.

-Allez, dépêchez-vous de vous laver, on a quand même organisé une petite fête dans la Salle Commune, annonça Matt.

Quand elle sortit du vestiaire elle s'attendait à trouver ses amis mais elle vit Skye en premier. Elle se dirigea vers elle, son balai et ses autres affaires de Quidditch à la main. Maintenant qu'elle n'allait plus jouer, elle devait ranger son équipement. Elle se demanda brièvement si c'était elle que Skye attendait ou Michelle.

-Tu as fait un beau match, mais Serdaigle était vraiment l'équipe à battre cette année et Taylor est doué.

Skye était légèrement déçue elle aussi, en gagnant ce match Serdaigle remportait la coupe de Quidditch de Poudlard, même si Gryffondor gagnait contre Poufsouffle le mois suivant. Sans surprise Serdaigle avait gagné Poufsouffle en février. Il n'y avait plus de suspens pour la coupe des Quatre Maisons après ce match.

-Ouais, merci quand même.

Skye lui sourit puis s'écarta pour la laisser retourner voir ses amis. Jess s'y attendait, elle n'avait pas le droit d'espérer, mais elle eut tout de même un pincement au cœur en voyant que Sam n'était pas présent. Lucy essayait de cacher sa joie quand Jess arriva à ses côtés.

-Félicitations Serdaigle, dit Jess sarcastiquement Jess.

-Elle était quand même contente quand tu marquais des buts, avoua Nicole en levant les yeux au ciel.

-Parce que je savais que Noah allait attraper le vif d'or quand même, taquina Lucy recevant pour toute réponse un coup à l'épaule même si Jess avait un sourire un coin.

Avant de partir avec ses amis, Jess jeta un coup d'œil pour voir si Skye était toujours à la sortie des vestiaires.

Oui.

Et elle parlait avec Michelle.

Ravalant sa jalousie, Jess suivit Lucy, Andrew et Nicole.

Lors de la petite fête dans la Salle Commune des Serpentard Nicole profita que son petit ami parlait avec Matt pour prendre à part Jess.

-J'ai vu que Parkin est venue te parler à la fin du match, dit-elle d'un ton taquin.

-Ouais, mais elle a aussi attendu Michelle McCory.

-McCory ?

-Elles sont souvent ensemble.

Face à elle, Nicole se mit à rire.

-Tu n'as pas t'inquiéter Wells, elle sort avec Rhys Jones depuis fin décembre je crois.

-Vraiment ? demanda Jess en souriant.

-Vraiment, ta Gryffondor est libre comme l'air crois-moi, et si tu veux mon avis je pense qu'elle t'aime bien. Tu as toutes tes chances.

La blonde sentit ses joues chauffer en regardant son amie. Peut-être qu'elle avait raison, après tout Skye l'avait attendu à la fin de son match pour la consoler. N'est-ce pas ?

Ou alors elle avait attendu Michelle, son amie, mais elle était sortie plus tôt.

En buvant un coup, Jess sentit son espoir diminuer légèrement.

Malgré l'optimisme de sa meilleure amie, Jess ne fit aucun mouvement franc envers Skye les jours suivants. Elle continua de se rapprocher d'elle tout de même, elle voulait être sûre que les intuitions de Nicole étaient bonnes. Elle et Skye restèrent assises côte à côté à chaque cours de botanique mais aussi au cours de Soins aux Créatures Magiques. C'était le moment où elles parlaient le plus car elles étaient seules. Il n'y avait pas son ancien petit amie qui était présent non loin.

Le mois d'avril arriva avec les premières chaleurs et le dernier match de Quidditch de l'année se déroula sous un beau soleil. Les gradins étaient pleins même si le match n'avait aucun enjeu, les élèves étaient venus profiter du beau temps et de la confrontation entre Gryffondor et Poufsouffle.

Jess ne lâcha pas les yeux Skye du match et rata ainsi le beau mouvement que fit Charlie Weasley pour attraper le vif d'or, donnant ainsi la victoire aux Lions.

-Je vais attendre Skye en bas, dit Jess à Nicole, les joues tintées de rouge.

-Bonne idée, répondit son amie en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le cœur battant, Jess attendit la Gryffondor au même endroit où Skye l'avait attendu plusieurs fois auparavant. Skye la rejoignit, un sourire aux lèvres, visiblement heureuse de son dernier match. La Serpentard félicita l'autre élève qui la remercia tout en gardant son sourire.

Les deux sorcières se regardèrent en silence. La tension qui s'était déjà développée entre elles dans les gradins du stade plus tôt dans l'année était revenue.

-Tu veux venir fêter la fin de la saison à Tour de Gryffondor ?

-Tu… Tu crois ?

-C'est moi qui t'invites, on s'en fou des autres, répondit Skye avec nonchalance.

Jess hocha la tête et suivit Skye. Elle n'avait pas forcément envie d'aller chez les Gryffondor, mais elle n'était pas opposée à rester plus longtemps en compagnie de Skye. Jess découvrit pour la première fois la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, elle était déjà allée dans celle de Serdaigle quelque fois quand elle sortait avec Sam. Finalement il ne lui manquait plus que de voir celle de Poufsouffle se dit-elle.

Quelques élèves, surtout les plus jeunes, la regardèrent de travers mais personnes ne lui fit de réflexions car elle passa la majeure partie de son temps à parler avec Skye, ou plutôt à flirter avec Skye. C'était léger, elle ne voulait pas être trop évidente devant les Gryffondor mais il était de plus en plus de cacher ses sentiments. Surtout quand la brune lui souriait tant et la touchait avec désinvolture, le tout avec son regard malicieux.

Finalement, Skye proposa de la raccompagner jusqu'à ses cachots. Jess la suivit hors de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, le cœur battant à vive allure. Elle savait qu'il était entrain de se passer quelque chose entre elles ce soir là.

-Et si on faisait un petit tour avant ? proposa timidement Jess.

-Oui, avec plaisir, je connais un super endroit pas loin. Je suis sûre que tu n'y as jamais été.

Jess sourit avec soulagement et suivit Skye qui l'amenait un peu plus loin, sans se soucier du couvre-feu qui approchait à chaque instant. Soudain elle sentit la main de Skye se glisser dans la sienne, elle lia leurs doigts en silence. Le sourire de Jess s'agrandit et Skye lui fit découvrir un petit balcon qui se trouvait non loin de la Salle Commune des Gryffondor, dans leur Tour.

Au-dessus des deux élèves se trouvait un ciel étoilé qu'elles regardèrent durant quelques minutes.

-J'étais heureuse que tu sois là ce soir, dit Skye en se tournant vers elle.

Jess en fit de même, le cœur frappant toujours violemment dans sa poitrine. Toute la situation était romantique, elle le sentait. Devait-elle embrasser Skye maintenant ? Ici ?

Les yeux de la Gryffondor se baissèrent un instant vers ses lèvres.

Cela suffit à Jess pour se pencher vers elle.

Leurs lèvres se touchèrent sans hésitation durant de longues et fabuleuses secondes.

Enfin, elle embrassait Skye. Elle l'embrassait réellement. Les mains de Jess trouvèrent les hanches de Skye tandis que les siennes se lièrent dans ses cheveux blonds.

Elles s'éloignèrent, les yeux brillants et les joues rouges.

-C'était encore mieux que tout ce que j'avais imaginé, chuchota Skye.

-Tu l'avais imaginé ?

-Oh oui, depuis le début de l'année.

-Vraiment ? s'étonna Jess en s'éloignant de l'autre sorcière pour croiser son regard.

-Oui… Quand j'ai su que c'était toi qui était la nouvelle poursuiveuse de Serpentard j'ai voulu en apprendre plus sur toi et je me suis rendue compte à quel point tu étais mignonne. J'ai toujours eu un faible pour les blondes, ajouta Skye en passant la main dans ses cheveux. Je ne sais pas, tu étais… Tu m'as vraiment plu et quand j'ai appris à te connaitre j'ai craqué de plus en plus à chaque fois. J'étais jalouse de savoir que tu avais déjà un petit ami.

-Tu sais… Moi aussi j'étais jalouse de McCury, je pensais que vous étiez ensemble.

-Michelle ? demanda Skye avant de se mettre à rire. Non pas du tout.

-Oui, je l'ai su plus tard.

Les deux sorcières se sourirent avant de s'embrasser à nouveau. Elles restèrent les prochaines minutes perdues l'une dans l'autre jusqu'à ce qu'elles entendent des pas dans le couloir non loin. Elles s'éloignèrent et virent le Professeur McGonagall apparaître dans l'embrasement de la porte.

-Miss Parkin, Miss Wells, je pense qu'il est l'heure de rentrer dans vos salles communes respectives, dit-elle sévèrement.

-Oui Professeur.

Skye raccompagna Jess jusqu'au cachot, où elles se regardèrent avec joie en se donnant la main. Skye lui vola un dernier baiser avant de la laisser.

-Alors ? Cette fête de Gryffondor ? demanda Nicole en voyant son amie arriver.

Jess se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant de satisfaction. Elle expliqua avec émotion ce qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt avec Skye. Nicole partagea sa joie en l'écoutant le sourire aux lèvres.

-Je suis vraiment heureuse pour toi Jess. J'espère que ça va marcher pour vous deux.

-Ouais, moi aussi. On n'a pas vraiment parlé de la suite et tout mais... C'était génial Nicole, sur ce balcon... C'était juste, parfait.

Toujours un nuage, elle s'endormit avec légèreté et le lendemain elle se leva tout aussi de bonne humeur.

Quelle belle journée pluvieuse.

A ses côtés Nicole ricanait en la voyant si joyeuse, mais Jess s'en moquait elle voulait profiter de l'état de béatitude dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Après avoir déjeuné avec son amie, la blonde trouva finalement Skye dans la cours. Soudain elle se sentit hésiter.

Et si tout ce dont elle se souvenait n'était qu'une rêve ? Ou un sort ?

Cependant quand elle vit la Gryffondor lui faire un discret clin d'œil toute ses doutes s'envolèrent. Souriant Jess laissa Nicole pour aller la rejoindre.

Lorsque toute la cours inspira de surprise en les voyant s'embrasser, Jess ne pu s'empêcher d'attirer Skye un peu plus contre elle. Elle était assez fière de faire savoir qu'elle était la nouvelle petite amie de Skye.

**Fin**


End file.
